Friend
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Karena kita selamanya adalah teman. Warning! OOC, BoysLove, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara itu seperti siulan. Sangat dekat, suara itu akan terdengar setiap kali aku menaik-turunkan dadaku. Dan aku mengetahuinya, bahwa itu bukan suara angin, namun suara yang berasal dari diriku yang tengah bernapas ini.

Ruangan ini begitu dingin, sepi, bahkan semuanya tampak gelap. Aku tak berbohong, lantai pun selalu terasa dingin sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku berusaha memejamkan mata secara perlahan. Air mata, atau mungkin darah, mengalir turun membasahi pipiku.

Angin bertiup kuat menggebrak jendela, mengisi kehampaan ruangan ini.

Aku bisa mendengarnya, halaman buku di atas meja, berbalik-balik tak karuan arah akibat tiupan angin.

Itu.. Buku harianku. Sebuah buku yang menuliskan segala sesuatu tentangku.

Meski pun aku tahu bahwa diriku tak pernah tertulis di dalam sana, namun aku dapat mengetahui semua yang dikatakan dalam buku itu.

Dan kini, detikan jam kudengar, kuhitung dari satu hingga enampuluh menggunakan jari-jariku. Terus berulang kali hingga hari ini tiba. Hari di mana ia akan datang..

Mengembalikan semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku..

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **Tittle :** Friend

 **Rated :** T+ (menjerumus ke M, mungkin)

 **Genre :** Misteri, Seram, Spiritual, Pertemanan, Romansa (mungkin)

 **Disclaimer :** pemainnya saya pinjam dari Mas Takaya Kagami, jalan cerita dari Witch's House serta The Diary of Ellen milik Fummy

 **Note :** Warning! Percintaan sesama jenis dilain kapter, alur gelindingan gak jelas, cerita membosankan, OOC!, maybe karakter dead

btw, kisah ini saya ambil temanya dari sebuah game horor yang saya mainkan, mungkin sepenuhnya jiplak tapi saya mengusahakan jika dalam kisah ini ada letak perbedaannya. jika pembaca sudah pernah memainkan gamenya, mungkin tahu ceritanya seperti apa. dan, beberapa adegan di game atau pun novelnya, tak sepenuhnya saya munculkan di sini, melihat saya nya males untuk merangkum. hehe, maaf kan saya..

cerita dalam game memiliki 2 ending, namun saya membuatnya jadi 3 ending. bonus sih, melihat dari sikap tokoh yang digunakan..

So.., Happy Reading!

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuichiro membuka kedua matanya. Pemandangan yang ia tangkap pertama kali adalah langit kelabu yang terhalangi oleh pepohonan di atas sana. Ia terduduk, tangan perlahan memegang kepalanya sendiri, mencoba mengingat-ingat alasan apa yang membuat dirinya berada di sini.

Manik sewarna hijau daun melihat suasana sekitarnya, mendapati hutan belantaran dengan berbagai jenis pepohonan serta tanaman. Jalan yang dikiranya merupakan jalan masuk terhalangi oleh ranting-ranting berduri bunga mawar yang kokoh. Mungkinkah ia tak bisa kembali?

Yuichiro segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, setidaknya ia harus mencari jalan lain, atau tempat untuk berdiam diri. Cuaca sedang buruk, angin dingin bertiup lembut bagai bisikan. Remaja ini hanya menggunakan seragam sekolah tanpa jas, keadaan seperti ini tentu akan membuatnya kedinginan. Yuichiro berpikir, lain kali jika berpergian ia harus menggunakan apa itu yang namanya jaket.

Kaki melangkah perlahan. Daerah hutan seperti ini, apakah ada tempat untuk berteduh? Ragu sebenarnya, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba untuk mencari. Siapa tahu keajaiban itu ada.

Di ujung jalan yang berlawanan, Yuichiro dapat melihat sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar. Temboknya berwarna putih gading, agak kusam mungkin karena sudah termakan usia, sulur-sulur tanaman rambat terlihat menghiasi beberapa titik. Halamannya luas, tanaman bunga layu terletak di bawah jendelanya, rumah itu tak memiliki teras atau pun pagar, pintu kayu sudah terletak langsung di tengahnya.

Yuichiro mendekati rumah itu, melihat keseluruhan desain eksteriornya, otak seperti pernah mengingat-ingat kejadian dirinya dalam rumah ini, tapi entahlah itu kapan.

"Ah, rupanya kau datang..." suara yang terdengar imut tiba-tiba tertangkap indera pendengaran remaja bersurai gelap itu.

Yuichiro mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari ada di mana asal suara.

"Hei, di sini.."

Manik hijau berhenti di atas batang pohon pinggiran taman. Seekor kucing hitam dengan bola mata berwarna emas, terduduk di atas sana. Kucing itu tengah tersenyum memperhatikan Yuichiro.

"Kau berbicara?" Yuichiro mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

Kucing itu bergerak menjilat-jilat tangannya sendiri, "Oh astaga, kau seharusnya tidak merasa aneh jika melihat kucing yang bisa berbicara kan..?"

Yuichiro terdiam, menatap sosok kucing itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Oh yeah, tapi tujuanmu kemari bukan untuk menemui diriku, betul?" Kucing itu melompat kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. "Well, ini adalah rumah penyihir, tapi aku nyakin kau sendiri sudah mengetahuinya.." ucap kucing itu kembali menjilati tangannya.

Yuichiro melirik rumah itu melalui ekor matanya. Rumah penyihir ya?

Kaki remaja ini melangkah mendekati pintu, hanya dengan sentuhan ringan pada kenop, pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dalamnya gelap, sekuat apa pun pupil melebar, kau tak akan bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Kucing itu melirik, menunggu akankah Yuichiro masuk ke dalam rumah, atau tidak. Sekilas, senyum misterius terlukis di bibirnya ketika remaja bersurai gelap itu akhirnya masuk dan sang pintu perlahan tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Welcome back, tuanku.."

 **-[xXx]-**

Ruangan tanpa pintu, jendela, serta perabotan apa pun, terdapat di dalam sana. Pintu yang semula merupakan jalan masuk telah terkunci dengan sendirinya. Di dalam sini tak terlalu terang, cahaya redup yang entah asalnya dari mana, sedikit menerangi penglihatan.

Yuichiro berpikir, ruang tamu rumah ini bagus sekali, entahlah dirinya sedang memuji atau menghina.

Selembaran kertas tertempel di tengah-tengah dinding. Manik hijau menangkap beberapa huruf yang tersusun rapi hingga membentuk kalimat dalam selembaran kertas tersebut. 'Ayo ke kamarku!'

Mengangkat sebelah alis, Yuichiro bingung. Kamar mana? Tak ada pintu lain di ruangan ini. Remaja itu menatap jenuh, mulai jengkel. Diberanikan dirinya mendekati pintu, hendak keluar, namun sepatu tak sengaja menginjak cairan kental di lantai.

"Darah?" Sejak kapan?

Gemerisik seperti benda berat didorong, terdengar dari dinding kanan mau pun kiri, lantai entah kenapa ikut bergoyang. Yuichiro merasa ada yang tak beres. Ia buru-buru berlari menuju pintu, terkunci, namun dengan paksa didobraknya pintu tersebut dan-

BRAK!

Dinding kanan mau pun kiri merapat. Untung remaja itu telah sukses keluar dari ruangan tadi. Nafas terengah-engah, ia terduduk di lantai berkarpet. Bingung, rupanya ada lorong di balik pintu masuk tadi.

"Fufu, sambutan yang bagus kan?"

Yuichiro melirik, didapatinya kucing hitam yang ia temui tadi di luar rumah. Kucing itu menatap dirinya dari atas meja dengan vas bunga di sampingnya. Remaja itu tak menggubris, ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi.

"But don't worry.. Ini baru awal, masih ada banyak sekali kejutan untukmu.. Hihihi.."

Yuichiro melangkah pergi menuju pintu di timur. Lorong lagi dengan dua pintu. Ruangan pertama hanya diisi dengan sebuah boneka beruang ukuran sedang dalam keranjang. Yuichiro mendekati. Ingatan mengingat-ingat kenangan dirinya dengan boneka beruang tersebut, dan bersama seorang remaja bersurai kuning seusia dengan dirinya.

Remaja itu menatap tanpa ekspresi, "Kau memberikanku ini.. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.." gumamnya parau.

Selembaran kertas tertempel di dinding, tertulis 'Tiga boneka beruang..'

Tiga? Tapi hanya ada satu di sini?

Yuichiro segera keluar dari ruangan boneka beruang itu, menuju ruangan sebelahnya, mungkin saja dia menemukan boneka beruang yang lain.

Ruangan ini hanya diisi dengan sebuah meja, lemari kecil, dan juga kotak-kotak kado berserakan di lantai. Manik hijau mengamati, akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Di sini kau rupanya.." ucapnya sembari mengambil boneka beruang ukuran kecil di atas tumpukan kado.

Dirinya hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun tanpa diduga, buku yang terletak di atas meja tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya. Malas sebenarnya, tapi tak ada salahnya melirik sedikit apa yang ada tertulis di dalam sana kan?

 _"Aku sakit, karena itu tak ada seorang pun yang mau bermain denganku._  
 _Ayah dan ibuku tak menyayangiku."_

Ah, itu menyedihkan..

Yuichiro melirik ke lemari kecil di samping meja itu. Kira-kira apa isinya? Remaja itu membuang jauh rasa penasarannya. Mungkin ia akan mengeceknya nanti, ketika sudah mendekati akhir. Sekarang yang lebih penting, ia harus meletakkan boneka beruang kecil ini bersama dengan boneka beruang di ruangan sebelumnya.

Namun, apalah harapan tak akan pernah sesuai dengan kenyataan. Keranjangnya tak muat untuk dihuni dua boneka beruang beda ukuran. Dasar! Kau gendut sih. Yuichiro menatap geram boneka beruang kecil di tangannya. Lalu bagaimana?

Mungkin ada cara lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Remaja itu segera keluar, melewati lorong tempat kucing hitam berada, menuju ruangan di sebelah barat, dan didapatilah sebuah gunting di atas meja besi. Ini yang ia cari. Jika tidak muat, berarti bagian tubuhnya harus dihilangkan.

Yuichiro meraih gunting itu, kemudian menatap datar boneka beruang. Beruang itu entah kenapa menunjukkan ekspresi sedih bahkan ketakutan. Setitik air keluar dari biji matanya yang tak sebesar biji jeruk. Yuichiro sekilas tersenyum, sadis.

Remaja itu memotong tangan serta kaki boneka beruang itu. Sedikit susah, karena gunting yang digunakan kecil. Suara potongannya entah kenapa terdengar seperti suara daging yang sedang dipotong. Tak ada teriakan, tak ada penolakan. Darah merembes ke luar, mengaliri tangan remaja itu. Yuichiro tak peduli, ia terus memotong hingga kedua tangan serta kaki si beruang benar-benar terpotong.

Hasil sempurna didapatkan, Yuichiro segera pergi meninggalkan potongan kaki dan tangan di atas meja. Ia akan kembali ke tempat si beruang ukuran sedang tadi.

"Miaw, kenapa tidak beruang yang ukuran sedang saja yang kau potong-potong?" Kucing itu bertanya sewaktu Yuichiro melewati dirinya.

Tak dipedulikan, dalam hati berkata, 'Cerewet!'

Kucing itu tersenyum kemudian jilat-jilat anggota tubuhnya lagi.

"Okay. Ini temanmu.." Yuichiro meletakkan boneka beruang kecil itu dalam ranjang. Tiadanya tangan dan kaki membuatnya muat di dalam sana, bersama dengan boneka beruang ukuran sedang.

Yuichiro kemudian terdiam. Tunggu dulu. 'Tiga boneka beruang..' Sekarang yang di dalam keranjang ada dua. Lalu ada di mana yang satu lagi?

Firasat buruk menyerang. Yuichiro perlahan melirik ke atas, dan bertepatan pada saat itu, sesosok boneka beruang raksasa jatuh dari atas sana. Manik hijau membelalak lebar. Yuichiro segera menghindar ke samping sebelum beruang raksasa itu menindih dirinya. Ia lari keluar ruangan, beruang itu mengejar. Begitu keluar, Yuichiro menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu, menahan agar beruang itu tidak dapat keluar dari ruangan.

Brak! Brak! Pintu digebrak kasar..

Jantung Yuichiro berdengup tak karuan, keringat mulai mengalir.

Setelah beberapa waktu menahan, keadaan kembali menenang. Tubuh remaja itu merosot, terduduk di lantai. Ia menyeka keringat dengan tangannya. Lelah, tapi sepertinya ini semua belum berakhir.

Yuichiro perlahan bangkit berdiri. Ia ingat di ruangan gunting tadi ada satu pintu yang tak sempat dimasuki. Mungkin saatnya dia mengecek ruangan di sana. Remaja ini melangkah gontai, mendapati kucing di lorong tengah bermain-main dengan sebuah benda berdarah.

"Hei.." Yuichiro mendekati, mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata merupakan potongan tangan beruang yang ia potong tadi. "Ini bukan mainanmu, bodoh. Kau tak akan bisa memakannya!" katanya sembari berlalu pergi.

Kucing itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Wah wah wah, hati-hati diperjalananmu, tuan.." ucap sang kucing tapi Yuichiro tak peduli.

Ini ruang makan. Meja besar diletakkan di tengah ruangan dengan beberapa kursi di sisi-sisinya, serta piring-gelas kosong terletak rapi di atasnya. Sebuah perapian menempel di tembok utara.

Yuichiro menatap datar, "Memiliki ruang makan seluas ini? Untuk apa jika tinggal sendirian?"

Ada satu pintu di samping perapian, Yuichiro memasukinya dan ruangan di dalamnya merupakan dapur. Di mana ada ruang makan, di situ pasti ada dapur. Yah, hal yang wajar.

Sebuah pisau bergerak-gerak memotong di atas talenan. Yuichiro mendekati. Tak ada siapa pun selain dirinya di dapur itu, kenapa pisau ini bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya?

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Yuichiro bertanya.

"Koki sekarang sedang sibuk.." Suara entah dari mana membalas, "Bisakah kau meminjamkan tanganmu?"

Yuichiro menatap datar. Pinjam tangan? Untuk apa?

Remaja itu menyerahkan tangan beruang yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Tangan itu diletakkan di atas talenan, dan secepat itu pula sang pisau segera memotong-motong tangan itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Yuichiro terdiam dalam kengerian, untung dia tak menyerahkan tangannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih.." suara itu menyahut, "Ini saya berikan kunci untuk membuka pintu di sana.."

Pintu lagi? Pintu, pintu, pintu, di mana-mana ada pintu. Rumah ini seperti tak memiliki batas saja.

Ah, sudahlah. Yuichiro segera memasuki ruangan selanjutannya, di dalam sana terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai berikutnya. Sekilas pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki, ia juga melihatnya, seorang remaja bersurai kuning melangkah perlahan naik ke atas dan menghilang di ujung sana.

Ia melangkah? Yuichiro rasanya ingin tertawa.

Lorong panjang terlihat. Yuichiro melangkah dan mendapati kucing hitam itu sudah berada di sana, di samping patung besi dengan tombak di tangannya.

"Sudah sampai sejauh ini? Apa kau bertemu dirinya?" tanya kucing itu girang.

Yuichiro mendengus menatap ke arah lain, "Mungkin.."

Kucing itu berguling-guling di lantai, "Kau tahu, dalam wujud seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk. Kurasa aku betah berlama-lama dengan wujud seperti ini.."

"Cih, kau akan segera mati.." Remaja itu melengos kemudian pergi memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Kau tega mengatakan itu, tuan.." gumam kucing itu cemberut.

Ruangan kali ini cukup luas. Karpet membentang menghiasi permukaan lantai, rak-rak buku menutupi tembok seutuhnya, terlihat juga beberapa buku berserakan di sana-sini.

"Perpustakaan ya?" gumam Yuichiro pelan, "Karena tak bisa keluar, maka buku adalah satu-satunya sumber pengetahuan.."

Sebuah cermin terletak di tengah ruangan, Yuichiro mengamati pantulan dirinya dalam cermin tersebut. Surai berwarna gelap serta iris berwarna hijau, ya itu memang dirinya. Menatap lama, sekilas pantulan itu berganti. Sosok remaja bersurai kuning dengan mata kosong berlumuran darah, terpantul di sana.

Prang!

Refleks, Yuichiro memecahkan cermin itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia terkejut. Siapa yang terpantul tadi?

Remaja itu buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan. Manik hijaunya melirik ke arah kucing hitam yang sepertinya tengah tertawa di atas penderitaannya. Jika Yuichiro punya keberanian, ingin rasanya ia makan kucing hitam itu bulat-bulat. Tapi entah kenapa, hal tersebut dirasa tak mungkin terjadi.

 **-[xXx]-**

 _"Ayah dan ibuku tak menyanyangiku._  
 _Maka aku menyingkirkan mereka._  
 _Aku sudah berada di rumah ini sejak kepergian mereka."_

Yuichiro mengabaikan buku itu setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam sana. Menyingkirkan? Menyingkirkan yang bagaimana?

Tak ambil pusing, ia memasuki pintu selanjutnya. Lorong panjang, kosong, serta tak ada hiasan apa pun. Sepi sekali. Apa desainnya memang seperti ini?

Yuichiro enggan untuk melangkah maju, firasat buruk kembali menyerang. Tapi jika hanya berdiam, kapan dirinya akan tiba pada tujuan. Untuk saat ini remaja itu memberanikan diri, dan baru sekali langkah. Sebuah pisau yang entah datang dari mana, melayang cepat dari depan menuju ke arahnya. Yuichiro membelalakkan matanya, menghindar, namun pisau-pisau lain menyusul.

Yang benar saja? Ia tak berbakat main akrobat. Tapi keadaan terdesak seperti ini malah memaksanya untuk bermain akrobat. Maka dengan kesungguhan yang dipaksakan, Yuichiro berusaha menghindari pisau-pisau yang melayang tak beraturan. Setidaknya ia harus bisa tiba di ujung lorong sana untuk menuju ruangan selanjutnya.

Keajaiban itu memang ada, Yuichiro seketika tepar di tempat akibat kehabisan tenaga menghindari pisau-pisau tadi. Paling tidak ia bisa sampai tujuan, walau kenyataan, lengan kirinya sedikit luka akibat tergores pisau kurang kerjaan itu.

Tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat, Yuichiro kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia bertemu, dengan si kucing hitam maksudnya.

"Ahaha, seandainya aku punya kamera, maka akan aku abadikan aksimu tadi.." Si kucing entahlah memuji atau menghina.

Yuichiro tak peduli, meladeni kucing berbicara itu adalah tindakan bodoh. Padahal sudah jelas sekali, di awal cerita dirinya meladeni kucing hitam itu.

Terdiam. Yuichiro melihat seekor binatang berwarna hijau melompat-lompat di tengah air kolam. Ruangan ini hanya berisi kolam kecil, serta selembar kertas yang bertuliskan. 'Apa kamu menyukai kodok?'

Remaja itu menerawang, "Kodok ya?" gumamnya.

Yuichiro mengulurkan tangan, membiarkan sang kodok melompat ke dirinya. Paling tidak, seekor kodok akan lebih menguntungkan dibawa ke mana-mana daripada seekor kucing, itu yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

Kucing hitam cemberut ketika melihat Yuichiro melangkah melewati dirinya dengan seekor kodok hinggap di pundak remaja tersebut.

"Kau tahu, waktu benda hijau menjijikkan itu tak akan bertahan lama!"

"Yah, paling tidak dia akan berguna sebelum ajal menjemput.."

Ada sebuah pesan di dinding, tulisannya 'Jangan mudah terganggu..'. Yuichiro mengangkat sebelah alis. Apa maksudnya tulisan ini? Terganggu akan apa?

Memutar otak, Yuichiro paling benci jika harus berpikir keras. Maka tanpa ia pedulikan, remaja ini kembali melangkah memasuki ruangan selanjutnya.

Pisau melayang lagi. Manik hijau terbelalak lebar, ia tak sempat menghindar, namun keanehan sering sekali terjadi. Pisau itu menembus tapi tak ada luka. Sekarang Yuichiro tahu apa maksud pesan tadi. Ini sama kejadian dengan lorong sebelumnya, tapi sedikit ada perbedaan.

Kaki melangkah, membiarkan pisau-pisau melewati dirinya. Toh dirinya tak terluka sama sekali. Terkadang, apa yang dinamakan mistis itu lucu juga.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Yuichiro mendapati buku yang sama dengan buku-buku yang ia baca sebelumnya. Kali ini, apa yang tertulis di sana?

 _"Ketika aku menyingkirkan ayah dan ibuku.._  
 _Iblis datang dan memakan mereka berdua._  
 _Iblis itu kemudian mengajakku ke hutan ini._  
 _Dia berterima kasih atas makanannya dan Dia memberikanku rumah ini._  
 _Lalu aku berubah menjadi penyihir._  
 _Iblis itu berkata.._  
 _Jika Anda mengijinkan saya memakan lebih banyak manusia, maka saya akan mengajarkan Anda mantra untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Anda."_

Yuichiro terkekeh geli. Yang namanya manusia itu, mereka tak akan pernah puas dengan segala hal. Menjadi penyihir, eh? Bukannya penyihir itu untuk perempuan? Agaknya, remaja ini tak sadar dirinya tengah menertawai siapa.

 **-[xXx]-**

Ruangan berikutnya makin terlihat tak karuan. Dinding-dinding batu, bahkan lantainya pun juga batu. Samar indera penciuman Yuichiro mencium bau-bau amis. Ada apa lagi ini?

Darah berceceran di lantai batu, terseret menuju ke sebuah pintu kayu. Mungkinkah pintu itu aman? Tapi tak ada jalan lain selain pintu itu.

Yuichiro membungkukkan badan, mengintip sedikit dari lubang kunci apa yang ada di dalam sana. Benda besar, panjang, menggeliat, bahkan berlendir. Memiliki sisik namun tak memiliki kaki. Kepala runcing dengan bola mata kecil berwarna kuning. Lidah sesekali keluar menjulur dari mulutnya.

Ini.. Yuichiro tahu binatang apa itu.

Jika ia masuk, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Sekilas, maniknya melirik ke arah pundak.

"Ah, aku masih memilikimu.."

Yuichiro meraih si kodok. Binatang itu tampak terkejut bahkan ketakutan. Ia tentunya tak ingin dijadikan tumbal atas makhluk yang tentunya ditakuti. Yuichiro menatap kasihan kodok itu, namun senyum misterius merekah di bibirnya kemudian.

"Sayonara, kawan.."

Sang kodok pemberani dilemparkan ke dalam ruangan itu melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Suara gemerisik terdengar, hingga suara kunyahan. Mendesis. Kemudian suasana kembali tenang. Mungkin si ular sudah pergi.

Yuichiro memberanikan diri, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan kosong, sudah tak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya goresan-goresan darah yang menghiasi lantai bahkan dinding.

Remaja itu sempat berpikir, kodok kecil dengan ular besar, kenapa darahnya bisa sebanyak ini? Dan lagi, suara kunyahan? Memang ular mengunyah?

Tak ambil pusing, Yuichiro segera memasuki ruangan berikutnya.

"Sudah kehilangan, he?"

Kenapa ya, si kucing hitam itu selalu saja muncul di setiap ruangan?

"Harusnya aku membawamu saja, daripada aku harus mengorbankan kodok tak berdosa itu.." ucap Yuichiro meladeni.

"Oo, kalau aku sih, akan dapat dengan mudah menghindari ular itu. Hehe.."

Yuichiro berhenti meladeni, muak sebenarnya dengan makhluk jadi-jadian itu. Ia memilih melangkah mendekati sebuah meja dengan buku di atasnya. Buku ini juga selalu ada setiap saat.

 _"Aku menyingkirkan semua teman-temanku._  
 _Mereka termakan oleh rumah ini._  
 _Namun kurasa, semua itu belum cukup."_

Kejam? Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Yuichiro sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan piano di dalam sana. Remaja ini terdiam, hingga akhirnya bergerak mendekati alat musik itu. Ditekannya satu tuts bernada tinggi dengan jari telunjuk.

Memori masa lalu berputar, mengingat kejadian dirinya juga laki-laki seusia dengannya tengah bermain piano. Namun dia agak kesusahan ketika membaca kertas bernot-not itu. Dan permainan pun usai akibat jari-jari yang mulai mengalami mati rasa.

Yuichiro geram, dikepalkan tangannya kuat, "Penyakit brengsek.."

Remaja itu mencoba untuk memainkan sesuatu, namun apalah daya dirinya tak bisa tanpa kertas-kertas partitur itu.

Dan ia menemukannya. Kertas dengan coretan baris-baris serta para kecebong atau mungkin toge berjajar. Baiklah, dirinya memang tak semahir dulu, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Entah lagu yang akan dihasilkan seperti apa.

Baru saja Yuichiro meletakkan kertas partitur di tempatnya, piano itu tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan sendirinya. Remaja itu terkejut, padahal dia belum main, namun si piano sudah memainkan lagu dengan sendirinya.

Yuichiro segera keluar dari ruangan piano, alasan takut berlama-lama itu hal wajar. Tapi tujuan utamanya belum juga tercapai. Mau sampai kapan ia berada di tempat ini?

"Sudah mulai lelah?"

Suara itu, lagi-lagi si kucing. Bosan memang karena yang bisa diajak bicara hanya si kucing. Yuichiro bungkam, memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

 **-[xXx]-**

"Aku benci sakit. Karena ini membuatku terjaga dari dunia luar.  
Karena ini juga membuat tidak ada yang menyukaiku."

Ya, semua orang memang membenci sakit. Siapa juga yang mau sakit berkepanjangan?

Yuichiro mendengus. Ini sudah buku kelima yang ia temui. Isinya makin tak karuan. Kesengsaraan dan juga penderitaan terdapat di dalam sana. Namun, dibalik semua itu, sedikit perasaan licik juga mampu tergambar dalam tiap rentetan katanya.

Taman di dalam rumah, jarang sekali ada yang seperti itu. Tapi rumah ini benar-benar menyimpan sejuta misteri. Pohon besar tumbuh di tengah-tengah, bangku panjang terletak di bawahnya.

Manik Yuichiro melihatnya, laki-laki itu terduduk di sana sekilas, kemudian menghilang. Mata berkedip, entah kenapa dirinya mulai merasa pusing. Pandangan mengabur bahkan tubuhnya hampir tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Ada apa ini?

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Bagaimana jika minum teh dulu?" Suara kucing menyadarkan Yuichiro dari ketidak sadarannya.

Kucing itu duduk di bangku bawah pohon, terdapat pula teko serta dua cangkir teh di sebelahnya. Yuichiro sekilas terdiam. Teh ya?

"Tak ingin minum?" tanya kucing itu kembali.

Yuichiro tak membalas, remaja ini pergi menuju ruangan di samping timur, mendapati kerangka-kerangka manusia berada di sana. Suasana ini makin kacau. Yuichiro berusaha mengabaikan segalanya. Ia menemukan buku, lagi..

 **"Lalu, seorang laki-laki datang untuk bermain.**  
 **Dia laki-laki yang tampan, dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau."**

Ini..?

Lantai tiba-tiba sedikit bergetar. Firasat buruk menyerang. Kerangka-kerangka yang semula hanya diam karena mereka adalah benda mati, kini bergerak dengan sendirinya. Yuichiro menatap ngeri sekitar, kerangka itu bergerak menyerang dirinya. Remaja ini berusaha menghindar bahkan sebisa mungkin segera pergi dari ruangan itu, namun sialnya pintu malah terkunci.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Ini pintu terbuat dari besi, mustahil untuk didobrak.

Memalingkan pandangan, sebuah kerangka kepala berwarna merah pekat kini sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Yuichiro membatu, tak mungkin untuk kabur, ia hanya menunggu hendak apa kerangka kepala itu.

Kerangka itu bergerak menghantam kepala Yuichiro, dan seketika, semuanya menjadi gelap..

Kejadian ini sungguhlah tak masuk akal. Apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak? Kira-kira sudah berapa lama dirinya pingsan?

Yuichiro berusaha menggerakan tangan. Merasakan kerikil-kerikil kasar di bawahnya. Ia membuka mata, tersadar dari segalanya. Melihat sekeliling, ruangan ini masih sama dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Lalu apa yang telah terjadi?

Remaja ini terduduk sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri, keringat entah kenapa mengalir bahkan air mata hampir saja tumpah. Di dekat pintu, laki-laki itu muncul, matanya tertutupi oleh poni. Manik Yuichiro bergetar, orang itu lagi. Sosok laki-laki itu kemudian menghilang secara perlahan.

Yuichiro mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Berhentilah bermain-main, bodoh!" gertaknya berusaha untuk tidak kalut akan ketakutannya.

Remaja itu kembali ke taman dalam lagi. Kucing itu masih di sana, hanya terdiam sambil sesekali jilat teh dalam cangkir. Iris hijau menatap tanpa ekspresi namun tersirat perasaan lelah di sana.

"Ah, kau kembali.." Menyadari keberadaan Yuichiro, kucing itu menoleh. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yuichiro melangkah gontai kemudian duduk di samping si kucing. "Menurutmu.." ucapnya pelan, "Sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut?"

Kucing itu menjilat tangannya, "Entahlah, sampai semuanya puas.. Kan ini semua keinginanmu.."

Terdiam sesaat. Keinginannya ya? Apa yang ia inginkan?

"Hei, jika hatimu gelisah, maka kau bisa terbunuh loh. Segeralah lanjutkan perjalananmu, kita akan bertemu terakhir kali di depan kamar.."ucap kucing itu kemudian.

Yuichiro menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan pergi menuju pintu yang terletak di barat.

Ini ruangan obat. Untuk apa dirinya kemari?

Yuichiro mengingat beberapa kejadian, katanya obat dapat menyembuhkan penyakit, tapi kenyataannya? Semua tak sesuai dengan harapan.

Sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat terletak di atas meja. Yuichiro mendekati dan meraihnya. Obat ini kan?

Mungkin ia membutuhkannya..

Prang!

Jendela di samping meja tersebut tiba-tiba pecah, Yuichiro menegakkan badannya, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Remaja ini perlahan memalingkan pandangannya, terdapat sebuah kepala boneka terletak di bawah lantai.

Diambilnya benda tersebut kemudian berpaling menatap ke arah jendela. Siapa yang melemparkan ini?

Suasana ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Firasat buruk menyerang kembali. Tak berpikir panjang, Yuichiro segera keluar dari ruangan obat itu. Tak mempedulikan jika ada banyaknya bola-bola mata yang entah muncul dari mana, bergerak mengejar dirinya.

Keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Yuichiro bersumpah tak akan mau kembali ke dalam sana.

 **-[xXx]-**

Lorong kembali membentang. Tak ada apa pun, hanya sebuah lorong hampa.

Yuichiro melangkah perlahan, tangan berpegang pada dinding. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan, bernapas pun juga susah.

Apa ini pertanda jika dirinya mulai gelisah?

Seketika kegelapan datang, melesat dengan cepat ingin memakan dirinya. Yuichiro tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berlindung, namun sosok laki-laki bersurai kuning itu muncul di hadapannya, melindungi hingga kegelapan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok itu.

Yuichiro menatap tak percaya.

"Ke- kenapa..?"

Terdiam beberapa waktu, Yuichiro tak ingin kalut dalam pikirannya.

Sebuah meja dengan buku di atasnya terletak di ujung lorong. Ini yang ketujuh. Kali ini apa lagi?

 _"Aku tidak menyingkirkan dia._  
 _Itu karena dia telah melindungiku dari penyakitku._  
 _Jadi aku menjadikan dirinya salah satu teman terbaikku."_

Teman terbaik ya?

"Ya benar, kaulah teman terbaikku satu-satunya."

Yuichiro memasuki pintu di samping meja. Ini ruangan boneka. Berbeda dengan boneka beruang sebelumnya, ruangan ini diisi oleh empat boneka berbentuk manusia. Empat? Ya, semuanya berjumlah empat. Yuichiro tak perlu merasa takut lagi jika tiba-tiba saja ada boneka raksasa yang menyerangnya.

"Hei.." Tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ke mana kepalamu?" Yuichiro mendapati salah satu boneka tak memiliki kepala.

Ia teringat ketika dirinya berada di ruangan obat tadi. Ya, ada kepala boneka yang ia temukan di sana. Mungkinkah pas? Tak ada salahnya dicoba.

Yuichiro memasangkan kepala boneka tersebut dengan badan boneka tak berkepala. Seketika meja itu bergerak dan menunjukkan jika ada sebuah lubang di bawahnya.

Akan menuju ke mana lubang ini? Yuichiro melongok, mencoba mengintip apakah dasarnya bisa terlihat atau tidak. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Di sana gelap, tak ada apa pun yang terlihat.

Yuichiro kesusahan menelan air liur, ia memantapkan hati untuk terjun ke dalam sana. Berharap jika setelah ini semuanya akan segera berakhir.

 **-[xXx]-**

 **Ending 1**

Setelah itu semuanya gelap. Yuichiro merasa jika dirinya berpijak pada permukaan namun seluruhnya nampak gelap. Ia mampu melihat pintu di ujung sana.

Remaja ini berlari, berusaha meraih dan di dapatinya selembar kertas tertempel di daun pintu tersebut. 'Ayo ke kamarku!' begitu tulisannya. Ini sama seperti pesan yang ia temui di awal permulaan.

Yuichiro segera memasuki pintu itu, dan melihat kucing hitam tergeletak di depan sebuah pintu lainnya. Mungkinkah di balik pintu itu, ada sebuah kamar yang dimaksud? Lalu ada apa dengan si kucing hitam?

Remaja ini perlahan mendekati, manik hijaunya memperhatikan tubuh kosong si kucing hitam.

"Poor bastard.." gumamnya pelan sembari melompati bangkai kucing itu dan memasuki pintu terakhir untuknya.

Ruangan kamar. Berantakan. Kasur besar terletak di tengah-tengah, sepreinya tak beraturan bahkan ada beberapa bercak darah di sana. Yuichiro ingat sekali tentang ruangan ini. Dia datang tiba-tiba, bermain bersama, hingga perpisahan indah namun mengerikan yang terjadi di atas kasur. Manik hijaunya menatap hambar. Ia merasa tak bersalah sama sekali.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat meja dengan buku di atasnya. Buku kedelapan. Mungkin itu buku terakhir.

Yuichiro melangkah perlahan, mendekati, kemudian membacanya.

 _"Penyakitku akan segera membunuhku._  
 _Jadi.._  
 _Aku mengambil tubuhnya dari dia._  
 _Aku hidup di dalam dirinya._  
 _Itu bagus, kan?_  
 _Karena kita adalah 'teman'._  
 _Dia juga memberikan tubuhnya padaku.._  
 _.., karena kita adalah 'teman'._  
 _Jadi, hari ini.. Kita harus bermain lagi._  
 _Iya, kan? Yuu-chan?"_

Yuichiro menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, entah kenapa keseimbangannya goyah. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Seketika ruangan menjadi gelap. Bunyi-bunyi tak mengenakan terdengar di sana-sini. Angin berhembus asal-asalan, menerbangkan apa pun yang bisa diterbangkan. Udara menipis, membuat pernapasannya terganggu.

"Ghh..." Telinga menangkap suara erangan.

Remaja bersurai gelap itu enggan melirik. Tangan tiba-tiba terjulur dari samping. Pucat dan juga berdarah.

"Mkh.."

Yuichiro akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melirik, dan mendapati sosok laki-laki bersurai kuning itu sudah berada di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya terseret di lantai, ia tak memiliki kaki, bahkan matanya bolong tak memiliki isi. Darah berceceran di mana-mana, jelas sekali jika urat nadi laki-laki itu menjulur dari potongan di kakinya.

Laki-laki bersurai kuning itu mencengkeram lengan Yuichiro kuat, ia memanjat, hendak meraih wajah remaja beriris hijau itu.

Tubuh Yuichiro kaku, makhluk ini kan..

"Gyaa! Menyingkir kau!" teriak Yuichiro, menjauhkan diri dari makhluk tersebut.

Remaja itu bangkit dari duduknya, menatap ngeri pada sosok yang dulu adalah temannya itu.

"Khe.. baa.. lh.. ann.." ucap sosok itu serak.

Yuichiro mengangkat kakinya, pergi meninggalkan makhluk itu. Namun ia mengejar. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, Yuichiro tak menyangka jika makhluk tanpa kaki bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

Semua menjadi penghalang untuk Yuichiro melarikan diri. Beberapa pintu yang seharusnya terbuka, kini malah terkunci, membuat remaja ini dengan terpaksa harus mendobraknya. Lantai-lantai entah kenapa berlubang, kerangka tangan menjulur dari dalam sana, meraih kaki Yuichiro hingga membuatnya terjatuh beberapa kali. Pisau tajam melayang di sana-sini, perabotan rumah berterbangan.

Yuichiro tak mengambil pusing, ia harus pergi dari rumah ini.

Pintu sudah terlihat di ujung sana, Yuichiro segera membukanya. Untung tidak terkunci.

Ranting berduri yang semula menghalangi jalan keluar, disiramnya dengan obat yang ia bawa tadi, membuat tanaman itu seketika layu terbakar. Remaja ini berlari ke tengah hutan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, bahkan hampir habis, langkahnya juga mulai terseok-seok. Apakah di luar sini, makhluk itu masih mengejar?

Yuichiro menghentikan langkahnya, ia melihat seseorang di ujung sana. Seorang pria dewasa dengan surai gelap serta membawa senapan di tangannya.

Pria dewasa yang ternyata adalah ayah dari Yuichiro, kemudian menoleh. Manik ungu kelam pria itu menatap khawatir.

"Yuu..? Dari mana saja kamu? Kau membuatku khawatir, bodoh.." Ia menghampiri, segera merengkuh tubuh gemetar anaknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Yuichiro menggeleng.

Tak diduga, laki-laki tanpa kaki itu menyusul. Yuichiro segera bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya.

"Ma- makhluk apa ini..!?"

Laki-laki itu menatap sang pria dewasa, ia tak bisa melihat namun bisa mendengar. Perlahan mulutnya terbuka, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekat, tangan menjulur hendak meraih.

"Paa... hhh..."

"Cih, enyahlah makhluk menjijikan..!" Dan-

Dor! Tembakan dilancarkan tepat mengenai kepala laki-laki tak berkaki itu.

Yuichiro membelalakan matanya. Terkejut menyaksikan kepala itu hancur dengan sekali tembak. Seketika, remaja itu tak mampu berkata-kata.

Hening menyerang. Sosok makhluk bersurai kuning itu sudah tak bergerak lagi. Apakah dia sudah mati?

Perlahan, rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi.

Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya singkat kemudian berjalan mendekati anaknya, "Semua sudah berakhir.. Ayo pulang.."

Mengangguk, Yuichiro melangkah mengikuti ayahnya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Kepala menoleh ke belakang sekilas, menemukan seekor kucing berdiri di samping mayat temannya. Hingga akhirnya, kucing itu menghilang.

"Yuu?"

Yuichiro balik melihat ayahnya, ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah bersama pria dewasa yang sekarang menjadi ayahnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** dalam game, ending 2 ini akan didapat jika tokoh utama tidak berbicara dengan si kucing. tapi saya malas jika harus menuliskan 2 kali, jadi langsung pada bagian akhir saja ya.. hehee..

 **-[xXx]-**

 **Ending 2**

Setelah itu semuanya gelap. Yuichiro merasa jika dirinya berpijak pada permukaan namun seluruhnya nampak gelap. Ia mampu melihat pintu di ujung sana.

Remaja ini berlari, berusaha meraih dan di dapatinya selembar kertas tertempel di daun pintu tersebut. 'Ayo ke kamarku!' begitu tulisannya. Ini sama seperti pesan yang ia temui di awal permulaan.

Yuichiro segera memasuki pintu itu, dan melihat si kucing hitam sudah terdiam di depan pintu lainnya. Mungkinkah di balik pintu itu, ada sebuah kamar yang dimaksud?

Remaja ini melangkah perlahan, namun si kucing nampaknya sudah mengetahui kehadirannya.

"Ouw, akhirnya kau sampai juga.. Setelah sekian lamanya kau tak mempedulikan diriku, mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk buka suara, hehe.. Jadi.. Bagaimana? Apa sudah siap?" tanya kucing itu. Yuichiro diam. "Well, well, aku anggap jika dirimu memang sudah memantapkan hati.. Kau tahu, mungkin setelah ini aku akan sangat merasa kesepian, yah itu karena akhirnya kau pergi. Bagaimana pun juga, kau kan makananku.. Ahahaa.." Tawa kucing itu garing. "Tapi tenang saja, suatu saat mungkin kita akan bertemu kembali. Itu jika kau mengharapkanku loh.."

Terdiam beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih.." Itu kata yang Yuichiro ucapkan.

"Ah? No no no! Kau tak pantas mengatakan itu padaku.. Bocah berbaik hati itulah yang telah menolongmu, ahahaa.." ucap kucing itu kemudian. "Ini saatnya aku pergi. Berlama-lama dengan wujud ini memang menyenangkan, tapi tugasku kan sudah berakhir. Ya kan?" Tak ada jawaban.

"Well, sayonara.."

Jiwa berwarna ungu gelap seketika melayang keluar dari dalam tubuh binatang itu. Kucing yang sudah tak memiliki nyawa tergeletak di lantai. Yuichiro menatap datar. Kaki melompati bangkai tersebut kemudian memasuki pintu terakhir untuknya.

Ruangan kamar. Berantakan. Kasur besar terletak di tengah-tengah, sepreinya tak beraturan bahkan ada beberapa bercak darah di sana. Yuichiro ingat sekali tentang ruangan ini. Dia datang tiba-tiba, bermain bersama, hingga perpisahan indah namun mengerikan yang terjadi di atas kasur. Manik hijaunya menatap hambar. Ia merasa tak bersalah sama sekali.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat meja dengan buku di atasnya. Buku kedelapan. Mungkin itu buku terakhir.

Yuichiro melangkah perlahan, mendekati, kemudian membacanya.

 _"Dia sungguh-sungguh yakin mendengarkan permohonanku._  
 _Karena dia begitu baik._  
 _Karena dia begitu percaya._  
 _Ketika kami bertukaran tubuh.. Yuu-chan, kau pasti akan terkejut._  
 _Tubuhku benar-benar berantakan. Rasa sakit menyerang seluruhnya._  
 _Aku harus melakukannya, tapi aku rasa, kau bisa menanganinya._  
 _Pasti sakit. Kau menangis dalam kesakitan._  
 _Lalu aku memberikanmu obat._  
 _Obat pembakar tenggorokan. Ini akan membuatmu tak bisa berbicara._  
 _Setelah ini, aku tak ingin mendengarkan suara jeritanku sendiri._  
 _Aku berbohong bahwa itu akan menyembuhkan penyakit, tentu saja kau meminumnya. Hehehe._  
 _Lalu aku pergi dari kamar ini._  
 _Tiba di taman, aku dapat merasakan udara yang sejuk. Ini begitu menakjubkan._  
 _Oh ya.._  
 _Sebelum kau datang, aku mengeluarkan kedua bola mataku._  
 _Aku juga memotong kedua kakiku._  
 _Jadi Yuu-chan yang berada dalam tubuhku, akan merasakan keputus asaan hingga dia mati._  
 _Ahh.. Yuu-chan.._  
 _'Teman' terbaikku.._  
 _Begitu baik, begitu menawan, begitu dicintain. Dan dengan semua itu, begitu bodoh._  
 _'Teman' terbaikku.."_

Selesai membaca buku itu, suasana dalam kamar berubah seutuhnya dalam keanehan. Udara berhembus sembarangan namun terasa susah untuk dihirup. Remaja itu terdiam dalam ketenangan yang menakutkan.

Manik hijaunya melirik samping, mendapati seseorang tengah merangkak keluar dari bawah kasur. Yuichiro membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut hingga tak sadar ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Sosok itu begitu mengerikan. Kedua matanya bolong, dia tak memiliki kaki, darah mengalir keluar dari mata bahkan kakinya yang buntung. Yuichiro menatap ngeri, atau lebih tepatnya, pura-pura ketakutan.

"Mhh... aaa..." ucap sosok itu dengan suara serak.

Yuichiro tak ambil pusing, dirinya segera angkat kaki hendak pergi dari kamar ini. Namun sosok itu bergerak lebih cepat menarik kaki remaja itu terlebih dahulu. Yuichiro terjatuh ke lantai, sosok itu segera merambat mencengkeram lengan remaja bersurai gelap itu.

"Kkm.. baa.. aann..!"

Remaja itu menatap horor, "Ti- tidak, Mika!"

"Gheee..."

Cengkraman dipererat, kuku-kuku terasa hampir tertanam dalam kulit Yuichiro. Darah mengalir ke mana-mana, membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Yuichiro tak mau berlama-lama, ia segera ambil langkah menendang tubuh tanpa kaki itu menjauh dari dirinya.

Sosok itu terdorong ke belakang. Remaja bersurai gelap itu segera bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruang kamar tersebut. Namun sosok itu mengejar. Yuichiro tak pernah menyangka jika makhluk tanpa kaki bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

Semua menjadi penghalang untuk Yuichiro melarikan diri. Beberapa pintu yang seharusnya terbuka, kini malah terkunci, membuat remaja ini dengan terpaksa harus mendobraknya. Lantai-lantai entah kenapa berlubang, kerangka tangan menjulur dari dalam sana, meraih kaki Yuichiro hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Pisau tajam melayang di sana-sini, perabotan rumah berterbangan.

Yuichiro mengingat akan sesuatu, lemari kecil yang ia temui di ruang kedua, pasti ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Remaja itu mempercepat langkah, menuju ruangan di samping ruang boneka beruang, dan membuka pintu lemari secara paksa. Ia mendapati sebuah pisau di dalamnya.

Pisau? Apa benda ini dapat membantunya?

Ah, persetanlah dengan membantu atau tidak. Setidaknya ia bawa saja benda tajam itu.

Yuichiro baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun sosok temannya itu sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Menghalangi sang pintu yang merupakan jalan keluar.

Remaja ini kesusahan bernapas. Bagaimana sekarang?

"Kmm.. liii.. kknn..!"

Yuichiro memutar bola mata, apa yang makhluk ini bicarakan?

Sosok itu mendekat dengan cepat, Yuichiro segera menyingkir ke samping dan berlari menuju keluar. Walau pun cepat, tetap saja makhluk itu tetaplah bodoh.

Pintu keluar sudah terlihat, untung saja tidak terkunci.

Remaja ini keluar, ranting berduri yang semula menjadi penghalang disiramnya dengan obat yang ia bawa, membuat tanaman itu seketika layu terbakar. Yuichiro melanjutkan perjalanannya, berlari menuju tengah hutan. Langkah kaki mulai terseok-seok, kecepatannya melambat, ia kehabisan napas.

Kaki tak sengaja mengenai ranting tebal, membuat dirinya mau tak mau tersungkur di permukaan tanah. Yuichiro terduduk, mengatur nafasnya.

Srak! Srak!

Remaja ini menoleh dan mendapati makhluk itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Yuichiro menghembuskan nafasnya pendek.

"Mkk.. aahh..."

Tangan putih pucat yang berlumuran darah itu terjulur, meraih wajah Yuichiro yang sedang terduduk. Remaja bersurai gelap itu terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memberanikan diri meraih tangan yang tengah membelai wajahnya itu.

"Hee.., sampai sejauh ini kau masih saja bisa mengejarku?" ucap Yuichiro sedikit terkekeh.

Tangan pucat itu ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu, berkali-kali dirimu mengejarku, aku tetap tak akan pernah mengembalikannya! Ini milikku sekarang!"

Yuichiro bangkit berdiri kemudian menendang wajah tak bermata itu dengan kasar. Sosok itu tersungkur, mulut masih saja mengeluarkan ungkapan-ungkapan tak jelas. Manik hijau Yuichiro menatap datar.

Remaja itu mendengus, ujung bibir seketika tertarik, membuat seulas senyum kemenangan. Yuichiro kemudian berjongkok di hadapan makhluk tak berkaki itu.

"Hei.. Seharusnya kau senang, temanmu ini akhirnya bisa merasakan kehidupan yang sebenarnya, selamanya tak akan merasakan penderitaan akibat penyakit. Sekarang ia akan benar-benar hidup dalam kedamaian.." ucap remaja bersurai gelap itu.

"Aa.. ssee.. ng.."

"Ah, ya. Tapi semua ini tak akan terjadi tanpa dirimu. Haruskah aku berterima kasih , Mi.. ka..? Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, Yuu.. chan..?" lanjut Yuichiro tersenyum licik. "Aku tahu jika dalam tubuh lemah itu, seharusnya jiwaku yang berada di sana, bukannya jiwamu.." ungkap remaja itu sembari bangkit berdiri. "Tapi, kau telah memberikan tubuh ini padaku. Kau penyelamat hidupku, Yuu-chan.."

"Pmm.. bo.. hng..!"

"Ya ya ya, terserahlah kau mau mengatakan apa.. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.. Kau tahu? Kau yang salah karena muncul dalam kehidupanku, kau juga yang salah karena terlalu bodoh memberi pinjaman tubuh ini. Jadi, kau tak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya.."

Hening menyerang, udara berhembus kencang, bahkan rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi. Remaja bersurai kuning itu menundukkan kepala. Air mata bercampur darah tumpah seketika.

"Gehh.."

"Ya, menangislah atas kebodohanmu itu, Yuu-chan!" Yuichiro, atau sekarang bisa disebut Mikaela, terduduk di hadapan tubuh yang dulunya adalah tubuhnya sendiri. "Atau kau ingin aku mengakhiri penderitaanmu segera?"

"Kk.. aa.. paa..?"

Manik hijau berputar malas seperti mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan temannya itu, "Entahlah.."

Tangan pucat itu mengepal kuat, mencengkram tanah. Ia tentunya merasakan adanya sebuah penghianatan.

"Kmm..ba.. all.. kan..!" Yuichiro dengan tubuh setengah badannya, bergerak menubruki Mikaela. Ia mencengkram lengan temannya kuat.

"Ah, kau berisik!" Mikaela menendang temannya itu, menjauhkan dari dirinya. Dilayangkannya pisau yang sedari tadi ia bawa, tepat mengenai mata tak berisi remaja di hadapannya.

"GAAAHH..!"

"Ahahaa, sakit, Yuu-chan? Itu lah penderitaanmu sekarang! Berteriaklah sekeras yang kau bisa!"

Remaja bersurai gelap itu memutar-mutar pisaunya, menekan dengan kuat agar pisau tersebut tertancap lebih dalam. Darah mengalir, menetes membasahi rumput hijau. Setelah dirasa puas, pisau kembali ditarik keluar.

"Hee.. nn.. ti.. kaa..!"

Mikaela terdiam menatap kasihan, "Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengakhiri ini, tapi jika tidak begini kau pasti akan mengejarku terus.. Jadi.." ucapannya terputus. Remaja itu mengangkat pisau tersebut tinggi-tinggi, "Selamat tinggal, kawan.."

 **-[xXx]-**

Hujan makin deras menguyur. Seorang gadis bersurai ungu berjalan dengan membawa payung. Kepalanya menengok ke sana kemari, seperti mencari sesuatu. Pandangannya terhenti, ke arah sosok remaja bersurai gelap yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah akan air hujan.

"Yuu-san..!" teriak gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Yuichiro menoleh. Gadis bersurai ungu mengangkat payung di tangannya tinggi, memayungi remaja di sampingnya.

"Dari mana saja kamu!? Kau tak sadar jika papamu mencarimu!?" bentak si gadis kemudian.

Yuichiro terdiam, menundukkan kepala. Mengamati dirinya sendiri, akibat mandi hujan, bercak darah tak ada yang menempel lagi pada dirinya.

"Hei, aku bicara denganmu, bodoh!"

Yuichiro kembali menatap si gadis yang tentunya lebih pendek dari dirinya. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, namun tiba-tiba, "Huachi..!" Remaja ini bersin.

"Tuh kan! Ayo pulang!" gadis itu memeluk lengan Yuichiro kemudian menariknya pergi.

Yuichiro tak merespon apa pun, membiarkan si gadis membawa dirinya. Kepala sekilas menoleh sebentar kebelakang, ke arah jalan menuju hutan. Perlahan senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya.

Setidaknya semua ini sudah berakhir, kan?

 **-[xXx]-**

 **Epilog**

Aku terdiam menatap langit biru dari arah jendela kamarku yang tertutup seutuhnya. Lagi-lagi, aku berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Terduduk atau bahkan tertidur di atas ranjang.

Bisa dibilang, semua yang terjadi terhadap diriku adalah sebuah kutukan, atau mungkin rencana yang di atas sana.

Jika itu memang rencana, maka bolehkan aku mengatakan apa itu yang disebut Dia adalah makhluk yang jahat?

Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, ah, tidak sih, sama saja seperti dulu. Orang-orang disekitar masih sedikit memperhatikan diriku, bahkan pria dewasa itu tengah berusaha mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanku. Walau aku tahu, semua itu percuma. Namun, mereka yang dulunya peduli pasti suatu saat akan mencampakkanku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan setelah itu, aku pasti akan hidup dalam kesendirian..

Kehidupan itu memang jahat. Aku membenci semuanya juga diriku ini. Tapi aku tak ingin kematian datang. Aku selalu memimpikan tentang arti sebenarnya hidup. Kata orang indah, jadi kita harus selalu mensyukurinya. Tapi kenyataan?

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pasrah. Hidupku hanya dipenuhi dengan penderitaan, kesedihan, bahkan kesengsaraan. Membosankan memang. Namun takdir memaksaku untuk mengulang-ngulang semuanya, berharap suatu saat bisa menemukan apa itu yang dinamakan kehidupan.

Lalu, aku melihat kucing hitam itu lagi. Ia melompat masuk dari jendela kamarku, seekor tikus tak bernyawa terkunci kokoh di mulutnya. Mangsa baru ya?

Kucing itu menatapku dalam diam dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna kuning cerah, kemudian dengan santainya melangkah ke sudut kamar yang gelap, mungkinkah ia sedang menyantap makanannya itu?

Ya, ini sudah biasa. Entah sejak kapan kucing itu keluar-masuk kamarku ini dengan sesuka hati. Aku pun juga tak protes, kubiarkan saja dirinya keluyuran dengan girangnya.

Lalu aku terdiam dalam ketenangan, sekilas menatap sayu daerah gelap di mana kucing hitam tadi berada. Kurasa, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan 'teman' baru..

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[xXx]-**

nah, kelihatan kan siapa yang kejam di ending 2 ini? atau jangan-jangan, pembaca sudah tahu dari awal jika Yuichiro sama Mikaela itu tukaran tubuh? wah, jika ada yang tahu saya berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah.. yuhuu.. plok! plok! plok!

oh ya, epilog itu tambah-tambahan dari saya. biar cerita gak ngantung gitu.. *apaan?

dan ini belum berakhir, masih ada Another Chapter yang mengisahkan pertemuan mereka berdua hingga tukaran badan, dan juga ending 3. jika dipikirkan baik-baik, mana mungkin kan Mikaela meninggalkan Yuichiro begitu saja? makanya saya bikin ending 3, hehee..

tapi besok-besok ya update nya, hihi, jika pembaca berharap ini lanjut sih.. jika tidak, ya tak apa..

mungkin ada adegan 'ehem-ehem'nya, mungkin juga tidak.. skill penulisan saya tak sampai tahap begituan soalnya, maafkan saya.. rated mungkin T saja, atau yang seperti ini M ya? ah, saya tak tahu..

Sudah itu saja, terima kasih kepada kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca kisah ini. jika ada kesan pesan, kritik pedas manis, atau pertanyaan saya terima dengan senang hati. di flame juga boleh kok. saya tahu jika kisah ini jiplak..

so, See You in Next Chap..

Sayonara~


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter**

Jangan pernah pergi ke dalam hutan di belakang sekolah.

Itu yang orang-orang dewasa sering katakan. Mereka bilang jika hutan itu mulai tidak aman lagi. Padahal, dalam hutan itu, terdapat beberapa titik tempat yang indah. Dari luar pun, hutan tersebut terlihat seperti hutan biasa. Lalu apanya yang tidak aman?

Ini kisah beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang dengan nekat masuk ke dalam hutan. Dan setelah ditunggu hingga malam tiba, anak itu tak kunjung kembali. Akhirnya orang-orang dewasa bahkan polisi dikerahkan untuk mencari anak tersebut.

Namun, apa hasil yang mereka dapatkan? Kosong tak ada apa pun. Bahkan orang-orang yang mencari itu tak kunjung kembali hingga sekarang. Seperti, mereka termakan oleh hutan itu..

Kisah lain yang serupa terjadi kembali. Ada seorang mahasiswa serta mahasiswi yang katanya ingin melakukan penelitian mengenai tanaman dalam hutan itu. Orang-orang dewasa sudah melarang, namun mereka tetap nekat memasuki hutan.

Dan hasilnya, sama saja, lenyap tanpa jejak.

"Huaahh..." Yuichiro menguap lebar sejadinya. "Tidak lagi, Shin! Dari dulu yang kau ceritakan itu-itu saja.." gerutu remaja ini sembari menopang dagu menatap jendela.

"Ih, Yuu-san! Ini kisah nyata tahu!" bentak seorang gadis bersurai ungu.

"As, itu hanya mitos! Isapan jempol orang dewasa untuk menakut-nakuti bocah sepertimu!" ledek Yuichiro asal-asalan.

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut bocah!?"

"Eng, anu Shinoa-chan.." Remaja bersurai coklat menyela. "Tapi, bukannya kakakmu pernah ke sana beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir, "Ah, ya.. Dia memang ke sana tapi gak jadi, katanya dia merasa aneh saja dengan hutan itu.."

"Bilang saja jika kakakmu itu takut!" timpal Yuichiro kembali.

"Kau ini punya dendam sama aku ya!? Daritadi ngomongnya nyebelin banget!"

"Ya mungkin saja. Sudah sana! Aku mau tidur! Jika mau bergosip jangan di sini tempatnya..!"

Shinoa mengembungkan kedua pipinya, ingin rasa-rasanya ia tendang remaja kurang ajar itu.

"Sudahlah, Shinoa-chan.. Mungkin Yuu-kun sedang tak ingin diganggu.." ucap remaja bersurai coklat itu kembali sembari menarik Shinoa menjauh dari Yuichiro.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengikuti saja ke mana temannya itu membawa dirinya.

Yuichiro sedikit melirik kepergian mereka, nampaknya remaja ini tak benar-benar tertidur. Ia mendengus pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap ke arah hutan yang jelas sekali terlihat dari lantai dua gedung sekolah.

"Tidak aman katanya?" gumamnya pelan.

 **-[xXx]-**

 **[1]**

Langkah kaki terhenti. Kepala menoleh ke kanan maupun kiri. Sepi, tak ada siapa pun. Daerah perbatasan kota dengan hutan itu memang jarang sekali dilewati orang, atau mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali. Alasan apa yang membuat mereka tak mau lewat? Apa karena ini daerah hutan terlarang? Apa karena mereka takut terhisap dan termakan hutan ini? Cih, konyol sekali!

Saat ini Yuichiro sudah memantapkan hati untuk melihat apa keanehan dari hutan ini. Ia tak ingin secepat itu percaya dengan omongan orang-orang tanpa adanya bukti yang jelas. Nekat memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Yuichiro tarik nafas kemudian dihembuskan. Perlahan ia lanjutkan lagi perjalanannya memasuki hutan tersebut. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku, tatapan lurus menuju ke depan. Tampaknya, remaja ini tak menyadari, jika sesuatu tengah memperhatikan dirinya dari balik semak-semak.

Bisa di bilang, hutan ini tidak buruk. Banyak sekali bunga yang bagus, namun Yuichiro tak tahu nama-nama bunga itu apa. Ia bukannya bodoh dipelajaran, hanya saja ia malas menghapalkan. Serangga ada di sana-sini, hinggap sebentar di tanaman kemudian melayang entah ke mana.

Yuichiro menatap bosan sekitar. Dirinya bukanlah remaja yang doyan sama bunga, jadinya ia tak akan tertarik dengan pemandangan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Remaja ini menghembuskan nafas singkat, "Tak ada yang menarik di sini.. Apanya yang tidak aman?" gerutunya agak-agak kesal. "Sebaiknya pulang. Si Guren bakal ngomel jika aku sampai terlambat.."

Srak! Srak!

Baru saja kaki hendak melangkah pergi, bunyi itu tiba-tiba muncul secara tiba-tiba. Yuichiro menoleh, mencari-cari apa kiranya yang membuat suara barusan. Apa mungkin binatang buas? Tapi mana mungkinkan di tempat seperti ini ada binatang buas?

Yuichiro masih saja mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat..

"Miaw.."

"Kucing?" gumam remaja ini pelan.

Kucing dengan bulu berwarna hitam seluruhnya serta kedua bola mata kuning. Binatang itu perlahan melangkah mendekat setelah dirinya keluar dari dalam semak-semak.

Yuichiro berjongkok, mengulurkan tangannya, "Kemarilah.." Si kucing mendekat, remaja itu kemudian mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepala binatang kecil tersebut. "Aneh.. Apa yang kucing lakukan di dalam hutan?"

Kucing itu mengeong. Memutar badannya hendak melangkah pergi, namun baru tiga langkah, binatang itu memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap sang remaja yang hanya terdiam.

"Miaw.."

"Huh?" Yuichiro mengangkat sebelah alis. Kucing itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekor panjangnya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu?" Asal tebak, Yuichiro sebenarnya tidak tahu bahasa kucing.

"Miaw.."

Remaja itu bangkit berdiri, kemudian mendengus pelan, "Maaf, tapi aku tak ada waktu meladenimu.. Lain kali saja ya.."

Si kucing entah kenapa menunjukkan ekspresi jenuh. Yuichiro baru saja akan berbalik dan melangkah pergi, namun..

"MEONG...!"

Kucing itu tiba-tiba melompat ke arah kepala remaja bersurai gelap tersebut.

"Hei!" Yuichiro terkejut, membuat dirinya mau tak mau terjungkal ke belakang hingga tertidur di atas permukaan tanah. Si kucing membrutal, mencakar-cakar seragam sekolahnya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Pertama kali sejak lahir, Yuichiro tak pernah menduga jika dirinya akan diserang oleh seekor kucing.

Akhirnya kucing itu melompat turun dari atas tubuh remaja yang baru saja ia serang tadi. Yuichiro segera terduduk, mengamati dirinya sendiri, apakah ada luka atau tidak. Dan ternyata, remaja ini menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari kantong seragamnya.

"Hei, kau!" Yuichiro menatap ke arah si kucing, namun kucing itu sudah membawa pergi ponselnya.

Ini di luar dugaan. Di dunia ini ternyata ada juga kucing yang jenius, bahkan saking jeniusnya, binatang itu sampai bisa-bisanya mencuri sebuah ponsel.

"Sial!" Yuichiro mendengus kesal. Ia segera bangkit dan menyusul kepergian si kucing. Mau tak mau, dirinya harus meladeni binatang itu.

Pengejaran terus berlanjut hingga ke tengah hutan. Yuichiro sedikit kesusahan. Pencurinya kali ini benar-benar susah dicari, selain karena badanya kecil, gerakan binatang itu juga gesit. Sebenarnya, remaja ini tak mempermasalahkan jika ponselnya hilang, toh nanti dirinya tinggal minta yang baru sama ayahnya. Hanya saja, ia malas menjelaskan jika ponsel hilang lantaran dicuri kucing. Nah, itu kan penjelasan yang tak masuk akal kan?

Remaja ini mulai kelelahan. Apa dirinya harus benar-benar mengucapkan 'sayonara' terhadap ponselnya?

"Miaw.."

Indera pendengaran menangkap suara itu, kepala segera dialihkan dan mendapati sang kucing pencuri tengah terduduk di atas batang kayu dengan ponsel di kakinya.

"Ketemu kau!"

Kucing itu melompat pergi ketika Yuichiro mendekati. Ponsel itu sedikit lecet dengan beberapa goresan. Yuichiro mendengus kesal. Untuk setelah ini, mungkin remaja itu akan membenci yang namanya kucing.

Manik hijau melirik ke samping. Seketika menatap terkejut dengan apa yang baru ia temui.

Ada sebuah rumah dalam hutan. Rumah yang dekorasi luarnya nampak luas. Cat putih gading, hiasan-hiasan bunga di sekitar jendela, rumah ini juga sepertinya bertingkat dua atau tiga.

"Aku tak menyangka ada rumah dalam hutan ini.." Yuichiro melongo, kemudian melangkah mendekati rumah tersebut. Pintu depannya terbuka. Hati terbesit untuk melihat ke dalam, namun terkadang ragu apakah ini pilihan yang tepat atau tidak.

Ia memberanikan diri. Mendorong sang daun pintu pelan, melongokkan kepala melihat dalamnya. Lorong dengan vas bunga di atas meja. Remaja ini akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Kepala celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari. Seketika, sesuatu berwarna hitam bergerak dengan cepat menuju pintu barat.

Yuichiro melompat terkejut, dan ternyata itu adalah seekor kucing.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!" bentak remaja ini.

"Miaw.." Kucing itu mengeong namun terdengar seperti tertawa.

Binatang itu melangkah mendahului. Yuichiro entah kenapa malah mengikutinya.

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati ruang makan dan juga dapur. Yuichiro memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rumah ini ternyata memiliki ruang makan yang luas. Masuk ke dalam pintu, ada sebuah tangga ke atas. Mereka menaikinya, lorong dengan jendela di sisi-sisinya terlihat.

Kucing hitam itu berhenti di depan pintu, kemudian menatap remaja yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Yuichiro kebingungan. Ada apa? Apa dirinya harus masuk ke dalam? Apa ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di dalam sana?

Tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya remaja bersurai gelap itu, membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. Di baliknya ada sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Tak banyak menerima penerangan, hanya cahaya-cahaya kecil yang mampu masuk melalui jendela.

Yuichiro melangkah dalam diam. Ia menemukan seseorang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang tengah ruangan. Remaja ini mengintip. Orang yang tengah tertidur itu adalah seorang laki-laki, mungkin seusia dengan dirinya, serta memiliki surai berwarna kuning.

Remaja beriris hijau itu terkejut ketika mengetahui terdapat beberapa perban di wajah remaja bersurai kuning tersebut. Apa dia sakit?

Seketika Yuichiro terdiam. Ia terpukau dengan laki-laki yang tengah tertidur itu. Bisa dikatakan, ia terlihat sangat manis.

Brak! Terdengar suara pintu seperti dibanting. Remaja ini terkejut, berpikir jika ada yang datang. Ternyata dugaannya salah, ia menoleh dan mendapati pintu kamar yang tadi terbuka kini telah tertutup rapat.

Yuichiro menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia kemudian berpaling menatap remaja yang tengah tertidur tadi.

Manik hijau membelalak terkejut. Remaja bersurai kuning itu kini telah membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan maniknya yang sewarna dengan biru langit, ia menatap Yuichiro dengan raut bingung.

Yuichiro kalang kabut. Mau memberi penjelasan apa dia? Tiba-tiba masuk ke kediaman orang seenaknya.

"Siapa?" Remaja beriris biru itu bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Yuichiro menegakkan tubuhnya sembari garuk-garuk kepala, "Ah, anu.. Aku Yuichiro.. Eng.., itu.. maaf jika aku masuk ke rumahmu tanpa permisi.." terangnya buru-buru.

"Yuichiro.." gumam si remaja bersurai kuning, mengulang pengucapan nama dari si remaja beriris hijau. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya nampak sedang berpikir, "Kau tidak takut?" tanyanya kembali menatap.

"Ti- tidak.." Takut? Takut akan apa?

Keadaan menenang seketika. Yuichiro terdiam, tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Laki-laki itu menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk terduduk dari posisi tidur. Manik hijau mengamati, agaknya remaja di hadapannya ini kesusahan untuk bergerak.

"Kau tahu..., aku sakit.."

Yuichiro melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata barusan.

"Aku tertidur di tempat ini karena aku sakit. Aku selalu berada di sini setiap saat.." ucap remaja beriris biru itu parau. "Dan kau, adalah orang pertama yang mau ke tempat ini selain dokter, Yuichiro.. Aku sedikit terkejut, dan juga senang sekali.." lanjutnya tersenyum tipis.

Suara itu memelan. Yuichiro merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, namun dirinya bingung hendak berkata apa.

Tangan remaja bersurai kuning itu perlahan bergerak, menyentuh kepalanya sendiri, hendak menghapus sedikit air yang hampir menetes. Yuichiro terdiam, ia mengetahui jika seseorang di hadapannya tengah menangis.

"Aku Mikaela.." ucap remaja itu kembali menatap Yuichiro, "Maukah.." kata-katanya sedikit bergetar, "Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

Yuichiro tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Remaja bernama Mikaela itu sakit. Ia sendirian tinggal di rumah yang berada di tengah hutan. Tanpa keluarga, tanpa siapa pun. Yuichiro merasa kasihan, namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lebih untuk menghibur.

Dalam pertemuan pertama ini, keduanya hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan perbincangan kecil, hingga waktu menunjukkan Yuichiro harus segera pulang ke rumah. Mungkin Mikaela bersedih hati, tapi sepertinya remaja itu dapat mengerti. Teman barunya memiliki keluarga, tentu saja ia harus pulang ke rumahnya.

Yuichiro melangkah perlahan menuruni tangga. Maniknya sekilas melirik ke arah dapur, di sana terdapat sebuah panci yang tengah merebus sesuatu. Mungkinkah dokter yang dimaksud Mikaela itu datang?

Remaja itu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari rumah itu. Kakinya terhenti ketika dirinya sudah tiba di luar hutan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mengamati hutan tersebut dalam diam.

Hutan biasa, tak ada apa pun yang terlihat. Sekilas berpikir, apa benar ada seseorang yang tinggal di dalam sana?

 **-[xXx]-**

"Mikaela ya..?" Yuichiro menggumamkan nama tersebut selama dirinya mengamati pusaran air dalam mesin cuci.

Seragam sekolahnya tadi agak kotor akibat diserang oleh kucing, dan baju itu masih dipakai untuk keesokannya. Yuichiro hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, ibunya sudah berpulang ke rumah Bapa sejak ia kecil, jadi mau tak mau, pekerjaan apa pun harus ia kerjakan sendiri. Entah itu mencuci baju atau malah masak, itu pun kalau dia bisa.

Kembali dalam pikirannya sendiri. Remaja ini tak pernah menduga jika di dalam hutan itu terdapat sebuah rumah dan seorang laki-laki di dalamnya. Mata biru itu, apa Mikaela itu orang luar yang pergi untuk melakukan pengobatan?

Tapi kenapa dia tinggal di hutan? Sendirian pula? Dan rumah sebesar itu hanya dihuni oleh dirinya seorang. Apa dia orang kaya? Atau..

"Aaahhkk..!" Yuichiro mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Kenapa aku jadi ke pikiran sih?" gumamnya pelan.

 **-[xXx]-**

 **[2]**

Keesokan harinya. Jangan katakan jika Yuichiro hendak menjadi siswa nakal, ia memang sengaja membolos untuk pelajaran siang dan seterusnya. Dirinya tak ingin hari ini terlalu lelah dengan pelajaran yang membosankan. Maka dari itu dia kabur dari sekolah. Pergi menuju satu tujuan yaitu hutan di belakang sekolahnya.

Ia tak lupa dengan segala pemandangan yang ia lihat. Semuanya masih sama seperti kemarin, dan juga rumah itu. Yuichiro menghembuskan napasnya pelan, membuka pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci.

Apa pintu ini selalu terbuka untuk dirinya? Mana mungkinkan pintu ini tidak dikunci?

Yuichiro membuang semua pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin saja seseorang atau dokter yang datang kemarin lupa mengunci pintu.

"Yuu-chan!" panggil Mikaela ketika remaja bersurai gelap itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Yuu- Yuu-chan?" gumam Yuichiro kebingungan. Apa itu panggilan baru untuk dirinya?

Mikaela tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan temannya itu, "Kau datang.. Aku senang sekali.."

"Ahaha.." Yuichiro tertawa malu-malu sembari garuk-garuk tengkuk. Ia melangkah ke sebelah kasur, menarik kursi kemudian duduk di atasnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, remaja ini tak melihat adanya penghuni lain dalam kediaman ini selain Mikaela. Apa ia benar-benar sendirian?

Manik hijau melihat sekeliling, mendapati dua cangkir teh terletak di atas meja di samping kasur.

"Itu untukmu, Yuu-chan.." ucap Mikaela seperti mengerti apa yang ditatap temannya itu.

"Huh? Ini boleh kuminum?" Anggukkan adalah sebuah balasan. "Te- terima kasih.." Apa dia menyiapkan ini untuknya? Dengan keadaan dirinya yang seperti itu?

Yuichiro meraih salah satu cangkir dan meminumnya sedikit. Mata kembali melirik sekeliling. Bagaimana pun juga, tempat ini sangat mewah. Pandangannya terhenti ke jendela, di sana tampak seekor kucing hitam yang tengah tertidur.

"Itu kucingmu?" tanya Yuichiro pelan.

Mikaela mengalihkan pandangannya, "Hmm, entahlah.. Dia selalu berkeliaran tak jelas di sini.."

"Begitukah?"

"Miaw.." Kucing itu mengeong, menatap jenuh majikannya yang tak mengakui keberadaan dirinya.

Yuichiro tersenyum kecil, dia rasa, kucing hitam itulah yang menemani temannya setiap saat.

"Hei, Mika.." panggil remaja bersurai gelap itu ketika minumannya sudah habis. Yang dipanggil menatap bingung. Yuichiro menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di atas kasur, memperhatikan Mikaela dengan seksama, terutama matanya. "Kau bukan berasal dari sini kan?"

Remaja bersurai kuning itu mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah.. Aku pindah ke sini beberapa waktu yang lalu.. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" kali ini giliran dia yang bertanya.

"Aa.. Matamu.. Di kota ini jarang sekali ada orang yang memiliki mata sejernih milikmu.." terang Yuichiro agak malu-malu.

Manik biru itu berkedip dua kali. "Oh yeah, memang jarang sekali ada orang yang bermata seperti ini. Aku pernah membacanya di buku.." Mikaela sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya mengambil buku yang ia selipkan di bawah bantal.

Yuichiro mengangkat kepalanya, melirik apa yang tengah dibaca temannya. Dan tulisan itu, entahlah itu bahasa apa. Mungkinkah bahasa Latin, atau Rusia? Yang jelas hurufnya kecil-kecil. Yuichiro saja sudah pusing menatap rentetetan tak jelas itu.

"Mi- Mika, apa kau bisa membaca buku seperti itu?"

"Ung, ya.. Aku tak bisa keluar rumah, jadi membaca adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan.." Suara itu memelan.

"Kau tak bisa keluar?"

"Ya, begitulah.." Remaja bersurai kuning itu menatap ke arah lain. "Ini bukan apa-apa, tapi kakiku.. Akan terasa sakit jika aku menggerakkan mereka.."

Manik Yuichiro melihat ke arah kaki Mikaela, namun ia tak bisa melihat kondisinya seperti apa karena tertutupi oleh selimut. "Begitu.. Oh ya, sudah sejak kapan kamu di sini?" Remaja ini mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Mikaela tampak berpikir, "Entahlah.. Aku sudah berada di sini sejak..." kata-katanya terhenti, "Ah iya, aku sepertinya pernah tinggal di suatu tempat entah di mana, tapi aku tak dapat mengingatnya.." Terangnya kemudian.

"Orang tuamu?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku pernah tinggal bersama mereka, tapi mereka tak pernah mengunjungiku di sini.."

Yuichiro terdiam. Dalam hati berpikir, Mikaela pasti sangatlah kesepian. Manik hijau terus memperhatikan raut wajah temannya. Ya benar ia merasa kesepian, namun sepertinya dirinya berusaha mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku yakin mereka sibuk bekerja.." ucap Yuichiro kemudian.

Mikaela menatap bingung, "Bekerja?"

"Yup, tiap orang tua kan memang sibuk bekerja.. Maksudku, untuk membiayai semuanya. Rumah ini, bahkan pengobatan untuk dirimu.."

"Begitu ya?" Kepala bersurai kuning mengangguk pelan. "Mereka bekerja untukku..?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu.. Ayahku juga terkadang pulang malam dari pekerjaannya, walau aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan.." Yuichiro menerawang, membayangkan sendiri rupa ayahnya saat ini.

Mikaela kemudian tersenyum kecil, agaknya ia bisa memahami apa maksud ucapan temannya itu. Jadi, Yuichiro tak akan melihat raut kesedihan lagi..

"Hei, Yuu-chan.." panggil Mikaela pelan.

"Apa?" Yang dipanggil sedikit tersadar dari bengongnya.

Manik biru itu memperhatikan, "Kau... memiliki mata berwarna hijau.., kan?" Tangan putih pucat itu terjulur, menyentuh wajah si pemiliki manik malachite.

"Aa, Mika..?" Yuichiro sedikit gugup ketika wajahnya dibelai.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.." Kedua tangan menarik kepala Yuichiro agar mendekat. Remaja bersurai gelap itu mau tak mau harus mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"He- hei, mataku tak ada menariknya.."

"Tidak, mereka indah.. Perlihatkan padaku.."

Jidat mereka bersentuhan. Yuichiro bisa merasakan napas pelan yang dibuat remaja di hadapannya. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua iris biru itu, tatapannya tajam, sayu, namun terkadang terasa menyejukkan. Remaja ini bisa merasakan langit biru terlukis di sana.

Jantung Yuichiro berdetak tak karuan, wajahnya entah kenapa naik warna. Jarak ini terlalu dekat untuk keduanya.

"Kamu kenapa, Yuu-chan?" Mikaela sudah menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Ha?" Yuichiro kedip-kedip. "Ah, itu.. Eng, enggak apa-apa.."

Mikaela terkekeh pelan memperhatikan tingkah temannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup itu. Yuichiro sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tak bisa mengontrol jantungnya yang sejak tadi tak mau stabil, ia juga bingung, kenapa dirinya jadi gugup di hadapan sosok laki-laki bernama Mikaela itu.

"Nah, lalu.. Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu?" Mikaela mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ha?" Yuichiro terdiam. "Ah, biasa saja.. Hanya bersekolah dan menjaga rumah. Itu membosankan.."

"Sekolah? Pasti banyak teman di sana.."

"Aku tak tertarik dengan pertemanan.." jelas Yuichiro membuat Mikaela seketika terdiam.

Manik biru itu menatap bingung, "Tidak tertarik? Kenapa?"

Remaja bersurai gelap itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mereka berisik.. Aku merasa tak nyaman dengan mereka.."

Mikaela terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya, "Begitu.."

"Tapi kamu berbeda.." ucapan remaja beriris hijau itu mampu membuat Mikaela kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke arah orang yang tengah berbicara. "Kau tak sama seperti orang-orang yang berada di sekolah, kamu lebih tenang dan tidak berisik. Aku rasa, itu yang membuatku nyaman berada di sampingmu.." terangnya kemudian, memalingkan wajahnya malu-malu.

Mikaela tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, kau mau menjadi temanku.."

 **-[xXx]-**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore lebih.

Yuichiro baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di pekarangan rumah, namun dirinya tak sengaja malah bertemu dengan Guren, ayahnya, yang kebetulan juga baru pulang. Remaja itu senyam-senyum dengan sendirinya, merasa bersalah karena dirinya pulang melewati batas anak sekolahan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering telat pulang ya?" tanya Guren.

"Hehe.. Maaf.." Yuichiro menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Guren tampak menghela napas singkat, "Tak apa jika keasyikan main-main di luar, asal jangan pulang kemalaman dan jangan pernah pergi ke tengah hutan.." terangnya sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yuichiro seketika membatu. Rumah Mikaela ada di hutan. Lalu maksud ayahnya 'jangan pernah pergi ke tengah hutan' itu apa?


	4. Chapter 4

**[3]**

Ini hari Minggu, hari paling menyenangkan karena semua orang terbebas dari segala pekerjaan juga sekolah.

Pagi itu, Yuichiro sudah bersiap-siap akan keluar rumah. Seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, ketika remaja itu tengah mengenakan sepatu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Guren tiba-tiba, pria ini melipat kedua tangannya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Kencan.." Tak menoleh, Yuichiro menjawab asal-asalan.

"Kencan? Orang bodoh mana yang mau-maunya berhubungan dengan dirimu..?" ledek pria dewasa ini juga asal-asalan.

"Cerewet!" Yuichiro segera bangkit berdiri kemudian meraih ranselnya, "Aku pergi!" Remaja ini berlari keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati, jangan pulang terlalu malam.." teriak Guren, berharap si anak mendengar.

Walau hubungan ayah-anak ini tak terlalu baik, namun Guren tetaplah ayahnya, rasa khawatir tentu saja sering muncul. Apa lagi, Yuichiro hanya anak satu-satunya.

Akan pergi ke mana remaja ini? Tentunya tujuan dirinya hanya satu, hutan itu. Alasan kencan itu lucu, Yuichiro tak pernah berpikir jika kata itu yang akan keluar ketika ayahnya bertanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, anggap saja jika dirinya memang akan berkencan. Kencan di dalam rumah.

Ini kejadian di hari sebelumnya. Yuichiro sengaja mengajak Shinoa pergi ke toko boneka, ia berpikir jika gadis itu akan lebih tahu boneka apa yang pantas diberikan untuk seseorang. Mungkinkah Shinoa berpikir Yuichiro membeli boneka untuk dirinya? Jika iya, maka remaja itu akan sangat bersalah telah memberikan harapan palsu terhadap gadis itu. Tahu sendirikan tujuan Yuichiro membeli boneka untuk diberikan pada siapa?

"Wah, lucu.." ucap Mikaela kegirangan ketika dirinya mendapatkan boneka beruang dari temannya itu.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya.." Yuichiro menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Aku menyukainya karena kamu yang memberikannya.. Hehe, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan hadiah.." Saking senangnya, Mikaela memeluk erat si boneka beruang tersebut.

Melihatnya, Yuichiro malah terkekeh geli, "Kamu jadi kayak anak perempuan.."

"Huh?" Manik biru menatap bingung, "Kau sendiri yang memberikan boneka, makanya aku jadi seperti anak perempuan.."

"Begitukah? Maafkan aku.."

Mikaela tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa.. Diberi apa pun aku juga senang kok.. Oh ya, kau tahu sejarah boneka beruang?"

Yuichiro menggeleng, "Memang gimana sejarahnya?"

"Namanya 'Teddy Bear', ini diambil dari nama seorang presiden AS tahun 1902. Waktu itu presiden sangat suka berburu, namun suatu hari ia tak mendapatkan buruan apa pun. Nah, karena merasa tidak enak, akhirnya pihak tuan rumah mengikat seekor beruang agar bisa ditembak oleh presiden. Tapi menurut cerita, presiden menolak karena merasa kasihan terhadap si beruang.."

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan boneka beruang apa?"

"Dengarkan dulu, aku belum selesai, Yuu-chan! Cerita tersebut meluas cepat di AS. Seorang animator di sana mengambil tema itu dan menjadikannya sebuah karya gambar kartun. Gambar itu menyebar luas di publik. Dan kemudian, toko boneka pada waktu itu menyiptakan sebuah boneka beruang yang sama persis seperti di gambar tersebut. Mereka juga mengirimkan surat pada presiden untuk meminta ijin menggunakan nama 'Teddy' sebagai nama boneka itu."

"Tunggu, memang nama presidennya siapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Namanya 'Theodore Roosevelt', dialah presiden AS ke-26.." terang Mikaela mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Yuichiro angguk-angguk, "Dari 'Theodore' jadi 'Teddy', lucu sekali.."

"Kabarnya si presiden juga mengijinkan namanya digunakan. Dan karena namanya digunakan, maka boneka bentuk beruang itu laku keras pada waktu itu.."

"Ahaha, kau tahu banyak ya, Mika? Aku saja tak sampai memperhatikan hal kecil seperti itu.."

"Hehe, aku membacanya dari buku.."

Buku? Yuichiro setengah berpikir, kira-kira ada berapa banyak buku yang dimiliki temannya itu.

Dan setelah itu, perbincangan mereka berlanjut. Awalnya sih hanya membicarakan hal-hal kecil seputar boneka inilah, boneka itulah. Hingga berujung pada beberapa jenis tanaman yang menghiasi daerah jendela kamar tersebut.

Mikaela bilang jika tanaman hias itu ada beberapa yang membahayakan namun ada juga yang menguntungkan. Memang jika meletakkan tanaman dalam ruangan itu tak bagus, katanya sih bisa menyerap oksigen secara berlebihan di waktu malam hari. Sehingga pada waktu tidur, manusia akan kekurangan asupan oksigennya dong.

Menurut Yuichiro, Mikaela adalah sosok yang sempurna, tahu banyak tentang segala hal. Hal-hal kecil yang tentunya Yuichiro sendiri tak mengetahuinya. Dan jika ditanya dari mana Mikaela tahu banyak hal, jawabannya adalah dari buku. Entah kenapa, buku merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Ya karena buku adalah sumber pengetahuan. Iya gak sih?

"Aku lelah.. Aku mau tidur sebentar.."

Yuichiro melihat jam digital di pergelangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu siang, wajarlah jika ini waktunya tidur siang. Tapi itukan biasanya dilakukan anak-anak. Ah sudahlah.

Yuichiro menganggukkan kepala kemudian bergerak membantu Mikaela berbaring di kasur. Remaja bersurai kuning itu berterimakasih, perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dengkuran lembut terdengar samar. Secepat itukah dia tertidur? Yuichiro tak habis pikir, apa Mikaela benar-benar kelelahan? Remaja bersurai gelap itu kembali duduk di kursinya, perlahan ikut-ikutan memejamkan mata.

Sejauh ini, indera pendengaran dapat menangkap kicauan burung. Bagaimana pun juga, ini rumah di tengah hutan. Udara sejuk terasa berhembus perlahan dari arah jendela. Tak ada bising-bising orang berbincang, suara kendaraan, bahkan tv rumah tetangga. Seriuslah, tinggal di tempat tenang seperti ini tentunya dapat menyembuhkan diri dari segala penyakit.

Yuichiro kembali membuka mata, menatap ke arah Mikaela yang nampak tertidur pulas. Apa Mikaela sudah merasa sedikit baikan?

Ingin rasanya Yuichiro bertanya, tapi ia tak ingin bertanya terlalu jauh tentang penyakit yang diderita temannya itu. Karena walaupun dijelaskan, Yuichiro sendiri tak dapat berbuat apa pun untuk menjadikan segalanya lebih baik. Iya kan?

Yuichiro menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, hingga akhirnya dia malah ikut ketiduran.

Kemudian terasa sebuah udara hangat berhembus pelan, Yuichiro terbangun dan mendapati Mikaela sudah berada di hadapannya. Kedua tangan remaja bersurai kuning itu terletak di pundak Yuichiro, nampak tengah memberikan selimut. Manik hijau membelalak terkejut, jarak ini terlalu dekat, wajah Mikaela jadi jelas sekali terlihat di matanya.

"Ah, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Mikaela sedikit tertawa kecil, "Aku pikir kau merasa kedinginan, hehee.." terangnya kemudian.

Saat ini Mikaela telah turun dari kasur. Yuichiro bisa melihat jelas bagian kaki temannya itu. Mikaela menggunakan celana pendek berwarna putih hanya selutut. Kakinya tak beralas, sekitar betisnya nampak sangat kurus, seperti tak memiliki daging. Perban putih juga meliliti kakinya, agak kendur hingga bisa dilihat jelas jika kulitnya yang putih pucat sedikit terkelupas, terdapat pula bercak-bercak berwarna merah gelap kehitaman.

Mungkin saat ini penglihatannya Yuichiro lagi tidak beres, namun manik hijaunya menangkap adanya tulang mengecap di daging temannya itu. Bahkan ketika Mikaela berjalan saja, jejak-jejak berwarna merah sedikit tertinggal di lantai.

"Mi- Mika.., kakimu.." ucap Yuichiro pelan.

"Tenang.. Aku bisa mengatasi ini.." balasnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Yuichiro menatap lurus ke arah manik biru itu. Temannya itu tersenyum tapi ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, seperti merasakan kesakitan. Yuichiro ingat dulu Mikaela mengatakan akan terasa sakit jika dirinya menggerakkan kakinya.

Jadi sudah pasti jika Mikaela tidak bisa berjalan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dan dia juga tak baik-baik saja. Semua sudah jelas dari raut kesakitannya yang terlukis samar. Baiklah, Yuichiro memang bukan ahli membaca raut wajah, tapi tak ada salahnya kan dia berpikir demikian?

Lalu sekarang, Mikaela turun dari kasur dengan susahnya hanya untuk memberikan selimut? Hanya supaya si Yuichiro tidak kedinginan?

Yuichiro entah kenapa kesusahan untuk bernapas. "Aku bisa mengatasi kedinginan ini. Kau seharusnya tak memaksakan diri, Mika.." ucapnya.

Mikaela terdiam, "... Baiklah.."

Yuichiro berdiri dari duduknya, hendak membantu Mikaela kembali ke kasur. Ia membopongnya. Dengan keadaan hampir berpelukkan seperti ini, Yuichiro bisa merasakan aroma tubuh temannya itu. Aroma obat. Yuichiro entah kenapa merasa mual.

"Hei, Yuu-chan.. Bagaimana jika kita keliling rumah? Aku bosan di kamar terus.." usul Mikaela tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku menolak! Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Mika!" balas Yuichiro tentunya menolak.

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku bisa mengatasi ini.." Mikaela bergerak melepaskan rangkulannya, berusaha untuk berdiri tegak. "Lihat?"

Yuichiro mengamati dengan hati-hati, "Kau yakin?"

Kepala bersurai kuning mengangguk mantap, "Nah, ayo keluar.. Kau pasti laparkan?" Mikaela melangkahkan kakinya pelan, namun baru beberapa langkah saja, keseimbangannya goyah membuat dirinya hampir saja terjatuh.

Yuichiro segera buru-buru meraih temannya itu, menyangga dengan lengannya agar Mikaela tak benar-benar terjatuh ke lantai dingin. Manik biru melirik, menatap ke arah temannya yang tengah menunjukkan raut kekesalan.

"Yuu-chan.. Mukamu jelek.."

"Ini yang kau sebut bisa mengatasi!?" Nada suara Yuichiro meninggi. "Kembali ke kasur dan istirahat! Masalah lapar itu bukan apa-apa!" lanjutnya sedikit membentak.

"Yuu-chan mah gitu.."

"Lah mau gimana lagi!?"

Mikaela cemberut, menundukkan kepala, mulai merasa bersedih hati. Remaja bersurai kuning itu melangkah dalam diam, menolak dibantu temannya kembali ke kasur. Apa ini? Yuichiro garuk-garuk kepala, apa temannya itu ngambek?

"Baiklah-baiklah.." ucap Yuichiro akhirnya. Mikaela melirik, apanya yang baiklah? Yuichiro melangkah lebar mendekati temannya itu, kemudian ia berlutut memunggungi. "Naiklah.."

"Huh?" Mikaela bingung.

"Kubilang naiklah! Akan kugendong dirimu! Aku tak mungkin membuatmu kesusahan kan!?" Yuichiro sepertinya sedang frustasi.

"Oh.." Mikaela mengangguk, "Kenapa gendong di belakang? Aku pikir bakalan bridal style.." tanyanya sedikit jahil.

"Cerewet!"

"Kau yakin? Aku berat loh.."

"Shut up! And just do it!"

"... Okay.." Mikaela akhirnya menurut naik ke punggung Yuichiro. "Yuu-chan kalau ngambek jelek.." gumamnya pelan.

Yuichiro diam, lelah meladeni.

Sebenarnya tubuh Mikaela tak terlalu berat, Yuichiro sendiri sempat terkejut ketika mengendongnya. Entahlah dirinya tengah mengendong perempuan atau laki-laki yang kekurangan gizi. Ngomong-ngomong, Mikaela itu selalu berada di kamar setiap saat, apa pola makannya teratur?

Tiba di ruang makan, di sana nampak mejanya sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai hidangan. Yuichiro melongo, sejak kapan?

"Kenapa hanya diam saja?" tanya Mikaela di belakang punggung temannya itu.

"Aa, ini.." Yuichiro kesusahan merangkai kata-kata.

"Sebaiknya segera makan, nanti keburu dingin.."

Yuichiro melangkah dalam diam, ia membantu temannya itu duduk di atas kursi. Pikiran aneh-aneh menghantui otaknya. Apa dokter yang katanya datang setiap hari itu yang menyediakan ini semua? Tapi masa ada dokter datang untuk memasak? Atau jangan-jangan ketika tadi dirinya tidur, Mikaela diam-diam bergerak dan menyiapkan ini semua?

Masa iya? Jika dilihat dengan sebelah mata saja, hidangan ini terlalu mewah, maksudnya, Yuichiro jarang-jarang makan yang tampilannya lengkap macam begini. Biasanya makan seperti ini jika ada perkawinan teman bokapnya, atau tidak jika bokapnya lagi baik ngajak makan di restoran bintang atas. Jadi mana mungkinkan Mikaela menyiapkannya sendirian dengan kondisi seperti itu?

"Yuu-chan pasti berpikir tentang semua ini kan?" suara Mikaela tiba-tiba membuyarkan Yuichiro dari bengongnya.

"Kau serius tinggal di sini sendirian?" Akhirnya Yuichiro bersuara.

"Iya, begitulah.. Memangnya siapa yang mau tinggal di sini bersamaku?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini semua? Kau mana mungkin kan mempersiapkan ini semua? Lagipula jika semisal dokter yang kau maksud itu datang, mana mungkin kan.."

Lelah mendengarkan celoteh Yuichiro yang sepertinya tak ada batas, Mikaela bergerak tanpa suara menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulut temannya itu. Yuichiro bungkam sembari mengunyah pelan.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Salmon, enak kan?"

Yuichiro terdiam kemudian berkutat pada makanannya. Tak tahulah ini makanan asalnya dari mana, setidaknya rasa tak pernah bohong. Mikaela terkekeh geli melihat temannya yang dicekoki makanan saja sudah diam tanpa suara. Mungkin Yuichiro lagi lapar, makanya tadi cerewet banget.

Masalah dengan makan akhirnya sudah selesai. Yuichiro sudah tidak mau berkomentar lagi tentang makanan penutup atau pencuci mulut. Bodo amat itu semua asalnya dari mana, setidaknya perut bisa kenyang.

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Bisa dibilang rumah ini luas, selama ini kan Yuichiro hanya main langsung ke kamar saja, tak pernah dirinya lihat-lihat ruangan lain. Mikaela menawarkan berdiam di perpustakaan namun Yuichiro menolak, cari ruangan lain saja, perpustakaan itu memusingkan. Dan berhentilah mereka di ruangan dengan piano berwarna putih di tengahnya.

"Wah.." Yuichiro entah kenapa malah terkagum-kagum. "Kau bisa main piano?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak.. Biola aku bisa.." balas Mikaela santai.

"Lalu kenapa kamu punya piano?"

Mikaela menatap ke arah lain, nampak sedang berpikir, "Hiasan? Dekorasi? Entahlah, aku suka suaranya.."

"Dasar kau ini.." Yuichiro menurunkan temannya itu di kursi.

"Yuu-chan sendiri? Bisa main?"

"Jangan ditanya, sejak kecil hanya bisa niup terompet pas tahun baru.." ucap Yuichiro sembari menekan tuts secara asal-asalan.

"Ini.." Mikaela menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kertas.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di bawah kursi.."

Yuichiro melirik ragu, tadi ketika pertama masuk ia sama sekali tak melihat adanya kertas atau sejenisnya di bawah kursi. Ah sudahlah, buang semua pikiran negatif.

"Jika membaca not balok kamu bisakan? Ayo main ini bersama, aku primo, kamu secondo."

"Konsepnya ansambel ya? Jangan bercanda, ah!" Yuichiro menurut duduk di samping kiri temannya, "Jika membaca langsung, aku mana bisa.."

"Berlatihlah untuk primavista, Yuu-chan. Secondo kan lebih mudah dari primo.."

"Cerewet kau!"

Permainan amatiran pun berjalan, agak macet-macet bahkan kadang salah menekan nada. Yuichiro itu memang tak terlalu mahir musik. Mikaela entah kenapa kembali cekikikan melihat tingkah temannya yang dikit-dikit latah jika salah baca. Lucu saja, bukan berarti menghina loh..

"Ah..?" Mikaela tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakkan jarinya.

"Kenapa?" Yuichiro bertanya, melihat ke arah temannya kemudian beralih ke jari jemarinya.

Jari-jari itu sedikit bergetar, bahkan ketika berusaha untuk digerakan, dapat terdengar bunyi tulang gemeretak. Agaknya, Mikaela berusaha untuk kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

Yuichiro segera meraih tangan Mikaela, "Mungkin kau kelelahan.. Sebaiknya kembali istirahat!" Tak pikir panjang, remaja ini segera menggendong temannya itu kembali ke kamar.

Mikaela terduduk dalam diam ketika dirinya sudah tiba di kamar, jari meremas ujung pakaiannya sendiri.

"Hei.." Yuichiro yang berada di hadapannya, sedikit membungkukkan badan. "Mau kubantu mengganti perban?"

Mikaela mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut. "Tak perlu, itu akan merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak apa.. Lagipula dokter yang seharusnya membantumu tak datang hari ini.. Dan, perban itu seharusnya diganti kan?"

Mikaela kembali menundukkan kepala, "Baiklah, jika itu maumu.. Ambilkan sebaskom air hangat, handuk bersih, dan pergilah ke ruangan obat di samping barat taman dalam. Ambil obat cair serta krim di sana, oh, dan juga perban.." terangnya panjang lebar.

Yuichiro tak yakin dirinya dapat mengingat penjelasan itu dengan benar. Setidaknya ia harus mengambilkan apa yang dibutuhkan, bukannya ia berencana membantu?

Makan sekitar beberapa menit untuk Yuichiro mencari, hingga akhirnya semua yang diperlukan sudah terkumpul. Yuichiro tak bohong jika dirinya tadi sedikit mual di ruangan obat. Itu obat ada banyak sekali macamnya, apa Mikaela berencana membuka toko obat?

Ah, sudahlah!

"Kau akan jijik melihatnya, sebaiknya tak perlu membantu.." ucap Mikaela ketika Yuichiro sudah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Sudah mana sini, perlihatkan kakimu!" suruh remaja bersurai gelap itu kemudian.

Mikaela perlahan menjulurkan kakinya. Sekarang Yuichiro bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa kaki temannya itu. Auh, ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Ketika tangan Yuichiro menyentuhnya saja, daging itu amat sangat lembek. Bau obat serta darah mengoar, Yuichiro rasanya ingin muntah tapi dirinya menahan.

Pertama melepas perban. Remaja bersurai gelap itu melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Mikaela sedikit merintih. Yuichiro berusaha menyamankan dengan handuk basah. Serius, perbannya sedikit lengket dengan kulit temannya itu, mungkinkah sudah tak di ganti cukup lama?

Benda putih yang cukup kokoh terlihat di antara daging itu. Yuichiro berpikir, ini tulang? Tapi penyakit apa ini?

Setelah melepas perban, Yuichiro membersihkan darah-darah yang sudah menghitam dengan handuk basah. Kemudian mengoleskan krim obat apalah itu yang tadi diambilnya dari ruangan obat. Remaja ini melakukannya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin jika temannya merasakan sakit.

Terakhir, lilitkan kembali kaki itu dengan perban baru. Dan selesai..

"Oke.." Yuichiro mengelap tangannya dengan handuk baru. "Merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Remaja ini menatap temannya yang sepertinya masih terdiam.

Mikaela menatap kosong ke arah lantai.

"Hei, Mika.." panggil Yuichiro pelan, menyentuh pundak temannya itu.

"Huh?" Mikaela mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke arah Yuichiro. "Oh, iya.. Terima kasih.."

Yuichiro mendengus, kesal karena dicuekin sepertinya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum malam.." ucap Mikaela, memperhatikan ke arah jendela.

Pandangan Yuichiro mengikuti temannya, ya memang, hari di luar sana nampak hampir malam. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang 10 menit.

Yuichiro mendengus, sebenarnya remaja ini tak mau buru-buru untuk pulang. Toh nanti di rumah juga ayahnya tidak ada. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Si pemilik rumah sudah menyuruh untuk pulang, jadi ya harus nurut dong.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkanmu secepat ini, Mika.." Yuichiro berkata jujur, sembari melangkah mengambil tasnya yang tadi tergeletak di samping kursi.

"Aku tahu.. Aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu.." balas remaja bersurai kuning itu pelan.

Yuichiro terdiam, ternyata temannya itu juga berpikiran sama dengan dirinya. Entah dirinya merasa senang atau apa..

Remaja bersurai gelap itu melangkah ke hadapan si Mikaela, tangan menjulur kemudian mengacak-acak surai kuning itu. Mikaela sedikit bergumam protes.

"Hehe.." Yuichiro terkekeh kecil, "Ya sudah, aku pulang.. Kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya.."

Yuichiro akhirnya pergi keluar. Manik biru terus memperhatikan hingga remaja bersurai gelap itu menghilang di balik pintu. Hati terbesit untuk bergerak, maka remaja ini menggerakkan kakinya dengan susah payah, berjalan ke arah jendela memperhatikan temannya yang entah kenapa sudah keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mikaela tersenyum lembut sembari memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

 **-[xXx]-**

Yuichiro melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan menuruni tangga rumah Mikaela. Dirinya sejak tadi terus memikirkan tentang keadaan temannya itu. Maksudnya, Mikaela benar-benar tinggal sendirian dalam rumah itu, tanpa siapa pun yang mengurus atau menemani.

Apa lagi tentang penyakit yang diderita Mikaela, kaki itu.. Membayangkannya saja Yuichiro merasa ngeri sendiri. Lalu bagaimana cara Mikaela mengurus semua itu tanpa ada orang di sisinya?

Yuichiro mendengus singkat, mengingat-ingat ucapan Mikaela sebelumnya, jika katanya setiap hari ada dokter yang datang dan mengganti perbannya. Jadi sudah pasti jika temannya itu baik-baik saja.

Apa guna risau? Sudah pasti jika Mikaela akan baik-baik saja kan?

Kriet!

Yuichiro menegakkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah samping dimana tadi bunyi itu berasal. Dan ternyata, seekor kucing hitam muncul dari balik pintu di samping tangga.

"Oh, rupanya kau.."

Kucing hitam itu menatap ke arah Yuichiro dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning. Tatapan matanya sama seperti ketika Mikaela menatap dirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang. Seketika Yuichiro terdiam, entah kenapa merasakan merinding di sekitarnya.

Ada apa ini?

Suasana sekitar tiba-tiba terasa gelap. Angin entah darimana berhembus lembut membuat bulu kuduk seketika berdiri. Yuichiro sendiri entah kenapa merasa risau. Ia kembali melangkah, langkah cepat menuju ruang utama.

Tiba-tiba, lantai bergetar. Manik hijau menatap ngeri ketika tembok kanan maupun kiri bergerak hendak menghimpitnya. Dengan segera remaja ini membawa diri ke arah pintu. Parahnya terkunci.

Yuichiro mau tak mau mendobraknya dan BRAK!

Tembok kanan kiri sudah merapat. Yuichiro terduduk kaku di pekarangan rumah Mikaela, maniknya menatap horor rumah di hadapannya. Perlahan melirik ke arah lain, ke arah sekitar. Langit sudah gelap, angin berhembus kasar, menggoyangkan pepohonan di hutan. Keadaan cukup gelap, tak ada bulan di atas sana yang mau menyinari.

Yuichiro tanpa pikir panjang bangkit berdiri kemudian menggerakkan dirinya berlari ke luar hutan. Sulur-sulur berduri bunga mawar entah kenapa terlihat hendak menutupi jalan. Remaja itu mempercepat langkahnya dan melompati tanaman itu.

Nafas sedikit tersenggal-senggal akibat berlari tadi. Ada apa dengan ini semua?

Remaja itu memalingkan pandangannya kembali melihat ke belakang, ke arah hutan. Tak ada apa-apa di sana, tak ada sulur-sulur berduri yang menghalangi. Itu hanya rumah Mikaela. Lalu tadi itu apa?

Yuichiro tak habis pikir. Entah kenapa jantung berdengup kencang, perasaannya berkecamuk, entah ketakutan atau apa. Remaja ini segera melanjutkan perjalanannya, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju satu tujuan, yaitu rumahnya sendiri.

Akhirnya remaja ini tiba di rumah, seorang pria dewasa terduduk di teras. Nampaknya, pria itu tengah menunggu kepulangan anaknya.

Mengetahui jika Yuichiro sudah datang, Guren segera berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya, "Anak bodoh, jam berapa sekarang!?" ucapnya seperti mau marah.

Yuichiro terdiam, mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria itu. Manik ungu kelam milik Guren entah kenapa sedikit terkejut.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

Yuichiro kembali menundukkan kepala. Entah kenapa dirinya terasa ingin menangis.

 **-[xXx]-**

 **[4]**

Hari berikutnya, Yuichiro melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Sekolah di hari Senin itu memang menyebalkan, selain menyita waktu, sungguh sangat pelajarannya amat membosankan.

"Oh, sudah pulang rupanya?"

Yuichiro sedikit bengong menatap ke arah ayahnya yang tengah duduk santai di sofa depan televisi. Tumben ayahnya itu ada di rumah, biasanya juga pulang larut.

"Hari ini tak terlalu banyak kerjaan, jadi bisa cepat pulang.." terang Guren seperti mengerti maksud bengong anaknya itu. "Sudah makan?" tanyanya kemudian. Gelengan pelan merupakan jawaban. Guren mendengus pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "Ya sudah, sana istirahat sebentar.. Akan papa buatkan makan.."

Entah hari ini merupakan keburuntungan atau apa. Yuichiro merasa jika ayahnya belakangan ini bersikap peduli sekali. Apa karena kejadian kemarin? Setelah kembali, Yuichiro langsung saja mengurung diri di kamar. Guren sudah bersusah payah mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban. Jika dipikirkan, Yuichiro entah kenapa ingin tertawa sendiri. Kemarin itu dia kenapa ya?

Remaja itu memasuki kamarnya, meletakkan tas di atas meja kemudian memandang ke luar jendela. Hari ini cuaca nampak mendung, untung saja dirinya sudah tiba di rumah sebelum hujan turun.

Jika dipikirkan, hari ini dia tidak pergi ke rumah Mikaela ya? Yuichiro entah kenapa merasa risau sendiri. Sungguh, ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa yang ia khawatirkan? Rumah di tengah hutan? Temannya itu? Atau kaki kering yang menjijikkan itu?

Yuichiro memejamkan matanya kuat. Sudahlah. Untuk apa dipikirkan?

Seketika rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, sudah bisa dipastikan jika Yuichiro tak mungkin pergi ke rumah temannya itu.

Remaja bersurai gelap ini mebawa diri ke kasur, merebahkan diri, melamun menatap langit-langit. Matanya perlahan menutup, mungkin sedikit kelelahan.

Dalam tidur, Yuichiro entah kenapa bermimpi tentang temannya itu. Mikaela nampak tengah terduduk menatap ke luar jendela, seperti terus menunggu akan datangnya seseorang. Namun hari itu, seseorang yang dimaksud tak kunjung datang, padahal cuaca di luar nampak cerah. Mikaela berpikir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada seseorang itu.

Hingga hari demi hari bahkan minggu serta bulan, dia tetap tidak datang. Mikaela akhirnya berpikir jika dirinya telah dilupakan, lalu untuk apa dirinya menunggu? Untuk apa dirinya terus mempertahankan hidup?

Yuichiro segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya entah kenapa bergetar, ia terkejut atau mungkin ketakutan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, remaja itu segera bangkit berdiri dan ke luar dari kamar.

"Yuu?" Guren tampak terbingung ketika melihat anaknya dengan langkah terburu-buru ke luar dari rumah.

Yuichiro terus saja berjalan bahkan berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan ayahnya di belakang sana. Tak peduli juga dengan rintik hujan yang sudah semakin deras. Dalam perjalanan, Yuichiro kembali mengulang perkataan Mikaela ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Kau tidak takut? Itu yang ditanyakan temannya.

Mikaela bertanya demikian, karena dia tahu, setiap orang akan ketakutan melihat dirinya. Hingga sekarang pun, Mikaela selalu menjaga jarak dengan dunia luar, karena dirinya juga takut jika mendapat penolakan.

Lalu, Yuichiro datang dan dengan bodohnya mengatakan jika dirinya tidak takut. Mungkinkah selama ini hanya Yuichiro yang mau mengulurkan tangannya. Menemani bahkan menerima Mikaela apa adanya.

Yuichiro merasa dirinya tolol, ketika dirinya merasa ketakutan bahkan jijik dengan penyakit temannya itu. Untuk apa dirinya harus takut?

Langkah kaki terhenti, remaja itu tidak ingat sejak kapan dirinya sudah tiba di depan rumah temannya itu. Seluruh pemandangan di sekitar masih sama seperti dulu. Rumah itu bahkan segala tanaman di sekelilingnya. Lalu yang kemarin itu bohongkan?

Yuichiro melangkah perlahan memasuki rumah tersebut. Begitu pintu utama terbuka, angin yang cukup hangat menerpa dirinya. Yuichiro berusaha menstabilkan detak jantung bahkan napasnya yang naik turun.

Kaki menaiki tangga menuju atas. Memantapkan hati hingga akhirnya membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya.

"Yuu-chan?" Mikaela nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran temannya itu.

Yuichiro tak berkata-kata, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang biasanya ia tempati.

Manik biru itu menatap khawatir ke arah pakaian temannya yang basah, "Kenapa? Di luarkan hujan.."

"Itu.." Yuichiro melirik ke arah lain. Ini di luar perkiraan, dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dengan nekat menerobos hujan hanya untuk mengunjungi temannya. Tak menemukan alasan lain, akhirnya Yuichiro jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Karena.. Karena aku merindukanmu.." akunya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Mikaela terdiam, membulatkan mata, tentunya terkejut. Namun kemudian, senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, mungkin kah ia senang?

Ya, senyum itulah yang ingin Yuichiro lihat setiap saat. Karena remaja ini tahu, Mikaela tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya, hanya Yuichiro-lah teman satu-satunya. Dan dengan semua itu, Yuichiro bersumpah dalam hati tak akan pernah meninggalkan Mikaela, apa pun yang terjadi.


	5. Chapter 5

**[5]**

Lalu hari demi hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Yuichiro tak pernah sekali pun absen mengunjungi Mikaela. Tak peduli jika hari sedang cerah atau hujan, setidaknya remaja ini harus memastikan terlebih dahulu jika temannya itu baik-baik saja.

Namun apa yang ia dapat? Sejak pertama bertemu, keadaan Mikaela sama sekali tak membaik, malah bertambah buruk. Yuichiro bahkan pernah menemukan temannya itu terjatuh di lantai yang dingin, seperti ia ingin turun dari kasur. Manik biru itu pun tertutup tak ingin terbuka.

Yuichiro risau, jika Mikaela kesusahan untuk membuka mata, maka temannya itu tak akan bisa membaca lagi. Tidak, bahkan mungkin lebih parahnya, Mikaela akan kehilangan apa itu yang disebut dengan cahaya. Hari-harinya akan dipenuhi dengan kegelapan.

Yuichiro berpikir, Mikaela baik-baik saja ketika dirinya tidak datang. Apa semua ini salah dirinya? Karena Yuichiro, Mikaela akhir-akhir ini selalu saja memaksakan diri untuk bergerak bahkan berkata-kata. Mungkin hal itulah yang menyebabkan kondisinya bertambah buruk.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar!" Mikaela tiba-tiba saja berteriak demikian. "Kumohon, jangan katakan kau tak akan datang mengunjungiku lagi..!" ucapnya sedikit memelan.

Yuichiro membelalakan matanya. Bagaimana Mikaela bisa tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Tidak.. Tidak akan.." balas Yuichiro, berusaha untuk menenangkan temannya itu.

Mikaela tersenyum senang mendengar balasan Yuichiro. Melihat senyum itu, entah kenapa Yuichiro ingin menangis kembali. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Mikaela selalu saja menunjukkan senyum termanisnya ketika dirinya merasa kesakitan, hanya untuk Yuichiro.

Seketika, setitik air atau mungkin darah, mengalir perlahan dari manik Mikaela yang tengah terlelap. Yuichiro bergerak menghapus titik air itu dengan sapu tangan, apa temannya itu menangis dalam tidur?

Yuichiro terdiam. Apa lagi yang akan menghilang dari kehidupan temannya itu? Cahaya? Entah kenapa Yuichiro merasa dirinya amat sangat tidak berguna untuk Mikaela. Temannya itu kesakitan, lalu apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk membuat seluruhnya menjadi lebih baik? Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat hati Yuichiro terasa perih sekali.

Kenapa harus Mikaela yang merasakan penderitaan seperti ini?

"Jika saja aku berada di posisimu.." Yuichiro bergumam terhadap dirinya sendiri, meletakkan kepalanya di atas kasur sembari memandang ke arah wajah temannya itu.

Ya.., jika saja dirinya berada di posisi temannya itu..

Mungkin saja Mikaela akan merasakan apa itu yang namanya kehidupan, ia akan sangat senang sekali di luar sana, bermandikan sinar mentari. Sedangkan Yuichiro, hanya bisa tertidur di kasur, menatap senang ke arah temannya itu. Namun, akankah harapan itu terjadi?

Yuichiro baru saja akan terlelap, jika saja seseorang di sampingnya tak bergerak. Remaja bersurai gelap itu segera membuka mata dan menatap ke arah temannya.

Mikaela menggerakkan tangannya, meraba-raba sekitar, mencari-cari ada di mana temannya. Yuichiro segera meraih tangan Mikaela. Dingin. Tangan itu benar-benar terasa dingin seperti es. Ada apa dengannya?

Remaja bersurai kuning itu perlahan tersenyum menatap ke arah Yuichiro.

"Mika?" Yuichiro memanggil, bertanya ada apa.

Tak ada jawaban. Mikaela hanya terdiam, namun masih tetap menunjukkan senyum penderitaannya itu. Entah kenapa, Yuichiro diserang perasaan khawatir. Remaja ini segera bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Mika, katakan sesuatu!"

"Terima kasih.."

Yuichiro terdiam mendengar sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu.

"Kau sangat baik, Yuichiro.."

Yuichiro menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengerti apa yang maksud ucapan Mikaela. Perlahan, kata-kata itu melintas kembali dalam benaknya. 'Jika saja dirinya berada di posisi temannya itu..'

Mikaela menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah Yuichiro, remaja itu memeluk temannya erat. Yuichiro terdiam, tak tahu hendak bertindak bagaimana.

"Kau tahu, ini semua bagaikan mimpi ketika kamu mau menjadi teman orang menyedihkan sepertiku.."

Yuichiro membelalakan matanya, meraih kedua lengan Mikaela dan menjauhkan dirinya, agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Jangan katakan jika kau adalah 'orang yang menyedihkan', Mika!" ucap remaja bersurai gelap itu sedikit berteriak, "Kau hanya sakit! Tapi itu bukan menjadi alasan kau berbeda dengan orang lain!"

"Yuu-chan.." Mikaela tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jadi kumohon.. Kumohon jangan merendahkan dirimu! Aku pikir.. Aku pikir kau orang yang baik. Dibandingkan denganku, kamu pasti akan memiliki banyak teman di luar sana.." Entah kenapa Yuichiro jadi kesusahan untuk bernapas, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar serak. "Dan aku yakin.., suatu saat kau akan sembuh dan bisa pergi ke luar.." lanjutnya sedikit memelan.

Mikaela terdiam, mendengarkan seluruh perkataan temannya itu dengan baik. Perlahan, kepala bersurai kuning itu menunduk kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak.. Hal itu tak akan terjadi.."

Kali ini giliran Yuichiro yang mengerutkan alis, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena aku akan meninggal besok.."

Yuichiro seketika membeku mendengar perkataan barusan. Meninggal? Mikaela? Meninggal dalam artian hilang untuk selamanya? Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin itu akan terjadi?

"... Kenapa.. Kenapa kamu berkata demikian?" Yuichiro entah kenapa kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Mikaela dengan raut yang tak mudah untuk ditebak nampak kelihatan sangat tenang.

"Dokter yang berkata demikian. Seperti dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan dia juga kelihatan sangat senang. Kau tahu kenapa dia tampak senang? Itu karena, ketika aku meninggal, dokter itu tak akan lagi perlu repot-repot untuk mengurusku. Dia akan terbebas dari pekerjaannya dan tak akan merasa terganggu lagi oleh keadaanku.." terang Mikaela dengan lancarnya.

Tak ada ekpresi, bahkan pandangannya pun kosong, seperti sudah tak ada harapan lagi dalam hidupnya.

Yuichiro menggeleng pelan. Untuk setelah ini, ia akan menaruh rasa dendam terhadap dokter yang dulu merawat temannya itu. Tega sekali orang itu mengatakan hal kejam terhadap manusia lemah seperti Mikaela.

"Ayah dan ibuku juga demikian, mereka selalu berharap agar aku cepat-cepat menghilang. Jadi sudah pastikan jika mereka akan senang jika aku meninggal?" ucap remaja bersurai kuning itu melanjutkan.

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu!?" Yuichiro entah kenapa kembali berteriak. Mikaela sedikit terkejut menatapnya. "Itu tidak benar! Senang ketika kau meninggal.., bagaimana mungkin!? Dengar! Aku memang tidak tahu seperti apa ayah dan ibumu itu, tapi mana mungkin akan ada orang tua yang senang jika anak satu-satunya meninggal begitu saja?" ucap Yuichiro hampir frustasi, tanpa sadar mempererat cengkraman di lengan temannya itu.

"Mereka tak menginginkan kamu meninggal, mereka pasti menginginkan kau tetap hidup.. Itu sebabnya mereka menaruhmu di sini, supaya kamu merasa lebih baik, kan?"

Yuichiro merasa kedua matanya sudah perih bahkan berair. Remaja ini menatap ke arah Mikaela dengan tatapan memohon, memohon agar temannya itu menunjukkan ekpresi tenang. Namun, Mikaela hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang mengatakan jika dirinya sudah menyerah.

"Lalu kenapa ayah dan ibuku tidak mau mengujungiku? Mereka tidak mau datang karena aku sakit. Mereka tak mau melihatku. Mereka bahkan membuangku.." ucap Mikaela sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Mereka.. Mereka meletakkanku di sini bukan untuk kebaikanku.. Mereka.." kata-katanya terhenti, seperti tak kuat untuk mengatakannya. "Menyembunyikanku.." lanjutnya dengan suara yang pelan.

Menyembunyikannya? Yuichiro kesusahan menelan air liur, berusaha untuk kembali mengerti.

"Semua orang tahu tentangku.. Tapi mereka menjauhi diriku bahkan menyembunyikanku.."

Semua orang tahu tentang Mikaela?

"Kau.. tak tahu apa-apa tentangku, kan, Yuu-chan?"

Yuichiro benar-benar tak habis pikir. Iya memang dirinya tak tahu apa-apa tentang hutan bahkan ada seseorang yang tinggal di dalamnya, tapi kenapa semua orang..

Tunggu dulu.. Sekilas perkataan Guren yang mengatakan 'jangan pernah pergi ke tengah hutan' melintas dalam benaknya. Apa itu perkataan untuk menyembunyikan Mikaela? Jika memang benar, kenapa semua orang begitu kejam memperlakukan temannya itu?

"Ayahmu tidak salah, Yuu-chan.." Lagi-lagi Mikaela membaca apa yang dipikirkan temannya itu. "Itu karena aku sakit.. Mereka semua takut terhadap diriku.. Mereka berpikir jika ini akan menular.. Mana mungkin kan ada orang yang mau menderita penyakit seperti ini?"

"Tidak! Jangan katakan itu lagi.." Yuichiro menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mau mendengarkan perkataan Mikaela yang sangat menyedihkan itu. "Jika memang benar semua orang menginginkan kamu pergi, Mika, dan berharap kau meninggal secepatnya.. Maka aku akan sangat sedih.. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Mika.."

Ini kenyataan. Yuichiro tak berbohong dan berkata apa adanya. Ia akan benar-benar sangat bersedih hati jika temannya itu meninggal.

Mikaela menatap ke arah manik hijau itu, mencari-cari apakah perkataan Yuichiro benar atau tidak. Senyum tulus akhirnya terhias di wajah putih pucat itu. Mikaela menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menunduk.

"Kau tahu.." Mikaela membuka suara secara perlahan, "Ketika aku tak bisa pergi dari tempat ini, dan ketika tidak ada seseorang yang peduli terhadapku.. Ketika tak ada yang mau bermain denganku, ..dan ketika aku tak bisa sembuh.." Ucapannya terdengar sedikit serak bahkan bergetar. "Hanya memiliki dirimu di sini, itu sudah cukup untukku, Yuu-chan.." lanjutnya sembari menatap ke arah temannya itu.

"Mika.." Yuichiro tersenyum kecil, merasa sedikit tenang karena Mikaela sudah menunjukkan jika dirinya sudah membaik.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yuu.."

Pernyataan itu seketika membuat Yuichiro terdiam, manik hijaunya menatap bingung bahkan tubuhnya tadi sedikit bergetar lantaran terkejut.

Dia bilang menyukai? Menyukai dalam artian..

"Aku juga.. Menyukaimu.." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yuichiro jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Sejak awal dirinya memang merasakan suatu perasaan aneh, iya aneh, sebuah perasaan yang entahlah harus ditunjukkan kepada siapa. Yuichiro juga menyukai temannya itu, bukan karena dia sakit atau karena dia temannya, tapi karena munculnya perasaan aneh itu. Persetanlah mau dikatai dirinya tak normal atau apa, setidaknya Yuichiro benar-benar jujur jika dirinya memang menyukai Mikaela.

Remaja bersurai kuning itu tersenyum cerah, senang mendengar balasan dari temannya itu. Melihatnya, Yuichiro entah kenapa bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekat. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan hingga akhirnya, Yuichiro mengecup lembut bibir pucat temannya itu.

Mikaela terdiam, tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ah, maaf.." Yuichiro menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

Manik biru itu berkedip, "Ah.. Tidak apa, hehe.."

Terdiam sebentar. Mikaela nampak tengah bermain-main dengan jari-jemarinya, "Eng, Yuu-chan.. Bisakah.. Bisakah kita lakukan itu sekali lagi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Yuichiro sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan temannya itu. Dia minta lagi? Itu tadi tindakan di luar dugaan, kenapa malah minta lagi? Yuichiro garuk-garuk tengkuk, entah kenapa malah grogi begini.

"Kau yakin? Aku sedikit liar loh.." Yuichiro sedikit berlebihan, berharap jika Mikaela membantalkan niatnya untuk minta dicium lagi.

Mikaela menatap temannya itu, "Ti- tidak apa.. Lagipula aku.. Aku menyukainya.." akunya dengan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Oh, sial..! Yuichiro kesusahan menelan air liur lagi. Mikaela itu walaupun sesama laki-laki, tapi kenapa wajahnya manis? Apalagi ketika wajahnya memerah? Seriusan, Yuichiro entah kenapa tak mampu menahan dirinya lagi.

"Baiklah, jika kau yang minta.."

Yuichiro menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Mikaela. Ini tindakan gila sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buatkan, orang keduanya sama-sama menyukai. Yuichiro kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Mikaela, remaja bersurai kuning itu berusaha untuk menerima, walaupun sebenarnya dia agak tidak mengerti.

"Mika, buka mulutmu.."

"Huh?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!"

Disuruh demikian, Mikaela menurut saja. Kemudian, benda licin dan basah menelusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Manik biru itu membelalak lebar menatap ke arah manik hijau yang juga kini tengah menatapnya.

Jadi apa sebutannya ini? French Kiss? Mikaela pernah membacanya di buku, ini ciuman ala orang Prancis yang saling bermain lidah bahkan bertukar air liur. Ia memang tahu sebutannya, tapi ia tak pernah tahu jika rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini.

Ada sensasi tersendiri yang mampu menggetarkan hati kecilnya.

Yuichiro menyentuh kepala temannya itu, mendorong sedikit agar ciuman makin dalam. Tak peduli dengan rasa bahkan aroma obat yang dihasilkan Mikaela, setidaknya Yuichiro harus bertahan agar dirinya tidak muntah.

Mikaela menggenggam erat pakaian Yuichiro, merasakan jika pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya hampir habis. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Yuichiro perihal 'liar'?

"Yu.. Yuu.." Mikaela berusaha memanggil nama temannya itu.

Yuichiro tersadar dari nafsunya dan segera menjauhkan diri. "Hah? Aih, maaf-maaf.." ucapnya sembari mengelap bibir dengan tangan.

Mikaela dengan wajah memerahnya, berusaha untuk menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jika aku ini sedikit liar.." Yuichiro menggunakan ibu jarinya, mengelap tetesan air liur yang sedikit meluncur dari sudut bibir temannya itu.

"Hehe.., tak apa.. Aku rasa ini menyenangkan.." balas Mikaela sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar kau ini.." Surai kuning itu kembali diacak-acak.

Mikaela bergerak menjatuhkan diri ke arah Yuichiro lagi, remaja bersurai kuning itu memeluk temannya erat. Yuichiro yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut sedikit kebingungan, namun ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku.. Aku merasa bersyukur bertemu denganmu.." Mikaela mencengkram erat punggung Yuichiro, seperti tak ingin berpisah. "Andai waktu itu kau tak datang.."

"Mika, tidak lagi.." Yuichiro perlahan membelai surai kuning itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan temannya.

Isak tangis terdengar samar. Yuichiro terdiam, membiarkan Mikaela menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya. Tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang mulai basah akibat air mata bercampur darah.

Yuichiro berpikir sejenak. Apa jadinya jika waktu itu dirinya tak datang? Mungkin dirinya tak akan pernah mengenal siapa itu Mikaela. Mungkin saja hari-hari seperti ini tak akan terjadi. Semua akan berlalu dengan kehidupan biasa yang membosankan.

Remaja itu memejamkan iris hijaunya. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan mereka.

"Yuu.. Yuichiro.." panggil Mikaela pelan.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Yuichiro membuka kedua matanya, menunduk menatap remaja bersurai kuning itu.

"Aku.. Aku ingin merasakanmu.."

Apa lagi permintaan ini?

Yuichiro membulatkan matanya sekilas. Temannya itu sebenarnya polos atau apa? Merasakan yang bagaimana sekarang maksudnya?

"Kau yakin?" Untuk kedua kalinya Yuichiro bertanya. Tak ada jawaban, Mikaela hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau menyukaiku kan? Lakukan saja.. Aku tak akan melawan.."

"Kau yang menginginkan, mana mungkin kau melawan.."

"Tapi, Yuu juga mau kan?"

Dan ya, pertanyaan kali ini tak mampu dijawab oleh Yuichiro. Dirinya memang menginginkan hubungan intim seperti itu dari jauh hari sebelumnya, bahkan ketika manik hijau itu menatap secara menyeluruh seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya.

Tapi Yuichiro tahu diri, dia tak mungkin bertindak kurang ajar terhadap seseorang yang tengah menderita penyakit, bukan? Maka dari itu dia menahan perasaan ingin tersebut.

Lalu sekarang? Apakah ini sebuah anugerah?

"Ini akan sakit, Mika.." Yuichiro berusaha untuk membantalkan keinginan gila temannya itu.

"Hidupku sudah penuh dengan penyakit, tapi jika rasa sakit itu kau yang memberikan, aku bisa menerimanya.." balas Mikaela sedikit memelan.

Yuichiro menelan air liurnya sendiri. Fantasi-fantasi gilanya sudah tak mampu lagi ia tahan di otak. Hasratnya membelunjak, ingin segera dikeluarkan. Maka tanpa aba-aba, remaja ini mendorong tubuh dalam dekapannya tertidur langsung di atas kasur.

Manik sebiru langit itu menatap intens ke arah pemilik manik malachite itu. Tersirat dengan jelas sekali jika Yuichiro menginginkannya, namun tak ingin melukai. Mikaela menghela nafas singkat, perlahan mengangkat diri, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yuichiro dan kemudian mengecup bibir itu lembut.

Yuichiro dibuat terbengong, tak percaya jika Mikaela bisa memulai menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Yuichiro memejamkan matanya kuat, membalas ciuman itu, bahkan dari mulut turun hingga ke leher.

Mikaela terdiam menatap ke arah langit-langit. Mata sedikit terpejam kuat ketika Yuichiro menggigigt bagian lehernya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Sekilas, kepala bersurai kuning itu menoleh ke samping, mendapati kucing hitam tengah memperhatikan kegiatan dua orang yang bergender sama.

Kucing itu menatap dengan bola mata kuningnya, perlahan menyeringai ke arah tuannya. Tahu akan maksud dari binatang itu, Mikaela perlahan ikut tersenyum kecil. Merasakan segala hal yang diberikan temannya. Serta berpikir, jika tujuannya sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

 **-[xXx]-**

Malam hampir menjelang. Atau lebih tepatnya sudah malam.

Yuichiro melangkah pelan melewati trotoar, dirinya sekarang hendak pulang ke rumah. Dan begitu remaja ini sudah tiba di depan rumahnya sendiri, Guren lagi-lagi menunggu di teras.

Pria dewasa itu segera bangkit dari duduk, menatap anaknya dengan tatapan penuh marah namun sedikit tersirat kekhawatiran. Sedangkan yang ditatap, hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Perlahan memori otak mengulang kembali perkataan temannya, tentang semua orang mengetahui dirinya, menjauhi, bahkan menyembunyikan. Yuichiro entah kenapa jadi pusing sendiri.

Remaja itu menggigit bibirnya kuat, tanpa menatap ayahnya, ia melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Hei, Yuu!" teriak Guren, namun tak ada balasan sama sekali.

Yuichiro sudah mengurung diri dalam kamar, tak mau keluar walau ayahnya memanggil untuk makan. Guren yang perannya adalah seorang ayah tentunya mulai kesal sendiri. Maka diberanikannya pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar sang buah hati.

Yuichiro nampak tengah terduduk di hadapan meja belajarnya sendiri. Tangan menggenggam erat pensil mekanik sambil sesekali corat-coret di atas kertas hvs.

"Tidak makan?" Guren memulai pertanyaan.

"Tidak lapar.." balas Yuichiro, mulai membuat garis-garis tidak jelas bahkan melengkung di atas kertas.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini pulang telat.."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tak masalahkan pulang telat.."

"Tetap saja.." Guren tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, sedikit berpikir jika perkataan Yuichiro ada benarnya. Anaknya sudah 16 tahun, tak masalahkan jika pulang telat? "Pergi ke mana kamu?" Pria itu mengganti haluan permbicaraan.

Yuichiro menghentikan gerakan tangannya, akan kah ia jujur atau tidak?

"Tempatnya Shinoa.." jawab remaja itu, tentu saja berbohong.

"Shinoa bilang jika dia tidak tahu kau ke mana.."

"Jadi, kamu bertanya ke dia?" Yuichiro akhirnya sedikit melirik ayahnya.

Guren menghela napas singkat. Yuichiro kembali berkutat dengan kertas serta pensilnya. Tak habis pikir sebenarnya, kenapa ayahnya itu kelewat peduli sekali, padahal biasanya juga tak seperti itu.

"Pergi ke mana kamu?" Guren kembali mengulang pertanyaan, terdengar seperti menginterogasi.

Yuichiro mendengus, "Mengunjungi seseorang.."

"Siapa?"

"Pentingkah aku beri tahu?"

"Tentu saja.. Apakah aku mengenalinya?"

"Mungkin kenal.."

"Siapa?" pria itu sedikit membentak.

"Seseorang bernama Mika.." Yuichiro akhirnya terpaksa jujur.

Loh, remaja ini memang telat pulang karena dirinya mengunjungi Mikaela kan?

"Mika?" Alis Guren bertaut, "Gadis mana itu?"

"Dia laki-laki.."

"Ya terserahlah.." Guren membuang muka. Setidaknya dia sudah tahu ke mana anaknya itu pergi.

Pria itu baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Mulai cuek akankah anaknya itu makan atau tidak.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Yuichiro tiba-tiba bertanya sebelum Guren sukses keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Menyembunyikan apa?"

"Semua orang tahu dan mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.."

Guren terpaksa membalikkan badan, kembali menatap si anak yang tidak melihat ke arah dirinya, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

Yuichiro mempererat genggamannya pada pensil, sedikit kesal lantaran ayahnya seperti tak mengetahui apa-apa. Entah kenapa dirinya mulai benci sendiri terhadap ayah kandungnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau melarangku pergi ke hutan?" remaja itu bertanya kembali.

"Oh, itu.. Yaa.." Manik ungu kelam menatap ke arah lain, nampak tengah berpikir, "Karena hutan berbahaya, banyak binatang buas.. Kau tahu sendirikan?"

Jadi itu alasannya? Kenapa terasa tidak memuaskan?

"Kenapa bertanya? Apa kamu pergi ke sana? Apa rumah temanmu itu di dalam hutan?" Guren langsung saja menimpali anaknya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Yuichiro terdiam, tak ingin menjawab.

"Hei, Yuu! Apa itu benar?"

"Tidak.. Rumah Mika jauh dari hutan.." Yuichiro terpaksa berbohong.

"Oh.." Entah terlihat bagaimana, Guren sedikit lega mendengar jawaban anaknya.

 **-[xXx]-**

 **[6]**

Bangun di pagi hari, bahkan matahari belum terbit, sebenarnya buka tipe seorang Yuichiro banget. Ini ada alasannya, Yuichiro semalam terus memikirkan temannya itu. Dan berencana untuk bercerita dengan ayahnya, hanya kepada ayahnya. Karena Yuichiro berpikir, ayahnya itu orang yang baik, mungkin saja pria itu bisa diajak berdiskusi bersama atau bahkan menjenguk temannya itu bersama.

Makanya, Yuichiro merelakan diri untuk bangun pagi. Bahkan waktu masih menunjukkan jam 5 pagi. Ini demi berbicara langsung dengan ayahnya yang katanya super sibuk. Biasanya, jam segini saja si Guren itu sudah menghilang dari rumah. Entahlah pergi ke mana.

Dan iya memang benar, Yuichiro tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Guren. Mungkinkah ayahnya itu sudah pergi bekerja? Pagi buta seperti ini?

Yuichiro menghela nafas, agaknya masalah Mikaela tak bisa didiskusikan dengan Guren pagi ini. Mungkin nanti saja ketika sudah pulang.

Remaja itu mulai menyiapkan diri untuk sekolah, bagaimana pun juga, ia masih punya kewajiban untuk sekolah.

"Apa membolos saja ya?" gumam Yuichiro pelan.

Kepala bersurai gelap itu menggeleng cepat. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak baik itu membolos.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, Yuichiro segera berlari menuju sekolahnya. Padahal jam segini sudah bisa dipastikan jika sekolahnya itu masih agak sepi. Tapi itu bukan tujuan dari remaja ini sih.

"Ah, Shinoa..!" panggil Yuichiro ketika memasuki kelasnya.

Gadis bersurai ungu yang tadi dipanggil Shinoa, menghentikan aktifitas menghapus papan tulis, beralih melirik ke arah si pemanggil.

"Kau piket ya?"

"Iya, kamu sendiri? Tumben datang pagi.." ucap gadis itu sembari melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Yuichiro menggaruk kepala, "Anu.. Bisa tolong ijinkan aku?"

"Ijin? Ijin ke mana?"

"Aku ada urusan, tapi jangan katakan aku akan membolos.."

Shinoa mengerutkan alis, bingung tentunya. "Urusan apa, Yuu-san? Aku tak mau jika ayahmu menghubungiku lagi!"

"Hanya sebentar. Kelas siang nanti aku balik.." terang remaja ini buru-buru.

"Urusannya itu apa? Mana mungkin aku bikin alasan sendirikan?"

"Katakan saja jika aku sakit.. Sakit perut yang gak bisa dikompromiin gitu.."

"Alasanmu tidak keren.." Gadis itu berjalan melewati remaja di hadapannya.

"Oh ayolah, kumohon bantu aku.. Ini mendadak.." Yuichiro meraih pundak Shinoa kemudian memutarnya agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. "Ya?"

Raut memelas, Shinoa entah kenapa melirik ke arah lain.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Pergi sana!" ucap gadis itu akhirnya.

Raut Yuichiro berubah, ia nampak sangat senang sekali. "Terima kasih, Shin.." remaja itu segera bergegas keluar kelas, namun balik lagi sebentar. "Nanti aku belikan burger keju sebagai imbalan, bye..!"

Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal.

 **-[xXx]-**

Jadi, bisa dikatakan jika Yuichiro ini anak nakal? Tapi tidak juga sih, setidaknya dia sudah minta untuk diijinkan. Jadi tak ada yang salah kan?

Tujuan remaja ini memang untuk mengunjungi temannya. Yuichiro sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dirinya ingin pergi berkunjung. Mungkin karena memang bosan dengan pelajaran.

Lalu, tiba di hutan, Yuichiro melangkah dengan agak terburu-buru. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kasar, remaja ini sedikit terkejut hingga..

"Akh..!" Manik hijaunya entah kenapa terasa sakit.

Mungkinkah kemasukan debu atau serangga kecil?

Yuichiro mengucek sebelah matanya, merasakan jika matanya sedikit perih. Ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanan, dan setelah melewati taman, langkahnya terhenti karena samar pandangannya menangkap sesosok kucing terdiam di tengah-tengah.

Kucing hitam berbola mata kuning yang biasanya keliaran di kediamannya Mikaela.

Apa yang dilakukan kucing itu?

"Hai.."

Yuichiro berhenti mengucek mata, maniknya malah berkedip sekali dua kali. Ia tak salah dengarkan? Tadi seperti ada suara menyapa.

Kepala bersurai gelap menoleh, memperhatikan sekeliling, mungkin saja ada orang di sekitar sini. Namun hasil nihil didapatkan, tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada dirinya dan seekor kucing. Kemudian manik hijau kembali menatap ke arah binatang di hadapannya.

Apakah kucing ini yang tadi menyapa?

"Jangan jadi orang tolol seperti itulah. Jelas-jelas aku berbicara denganmu.." Suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini benar-benar dari arah si kucing.

Yuichiro melongo, antara bingung atau emang tolol?

Kucing itu mendengus pelan kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temannya Mika. Tapi asal kau saja ya, aku adalah teman terbaik untuk dirinya ketimbang kau!"

"Tunggu.." Yuichiro akhirnya buka suara, "Kau berbicara?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk yang dimaksud.

"Yap.." Kucing itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekor panjangnya, "Ini karena dia menggunakan sihir.."

"Sihir?"

"Iya sihir.."

Apa sihir? Yuichiro benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keadaan ini. Menggunakan sihir? Maksudnya si Mikaela yang menggunakan sihir? Tapi bagaimana? Jaman modern seperti ini..

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Kucing itu kembali bertanya. Gelengan kepala merupakan jawaban. "Heehh.., benar-benar bocah yang aneh.."

Yuichiro lebih memilih diam daripada berkomentar. Kucing itu menatap ke arah lain sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah remaja di hadapannya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kenapa kau berteman baik dengan Mika?"

Remaja itu mengerutkan alis, agaknya bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si kucing.

"Apa karena kau kasihan dengannya?"

"Huh?"

"Apa karena kau melihat jika Mika itu sakit? Lemah? Bahkan rapuh? Jadi kau merasa kasihan dengan kondisinya. Merasa jika dirimu adalah penyelamat dan juga teman satu-satunya?"

Kucing itu menyemprotkan pertanyaan, Yuichiro sendiri entah kenapa jadi panik sendiri. Remaja ini menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Itu tak benar!" Yuichiro akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Maksudku, iya ada benarnya juga sih. Pertama aku memang kasihan dengannya, tapi setelah sekian lama, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi temannya.. Itu saja.." terang remaja ini pelan.

Kucing itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hmm.. Kau belajar darimana untuk menjadi baik terhadap orang yang baru ditemui?" Kucing itu kembali bertanya, sedikit meremehkan.

"Apa? A- aku memang seperti ini.. Ada masalah?" Yuichiro sendiri entah kenapa merasa kesal terhadap binatang di hadapannya.

"Tidak.."

Kemudian keadaan menghening.

Yuichiro berpikir jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan dibicarakan. Lagipula aneh juga kan jika dirinya menanggapi kucing berbicara, mungkinkah dia sedang berhalusinasi?

Remaja itu memberanikan diri lanjut melangkah, melewati kucing itu.

"Dia akan mati hari ini.."

Sebuah kata-kata kembali meluncur dari mulut si kucing. Yuichiro mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit melirik ke arah belakang.

"Hehe, itu sudah pasti, hari ini.."

Kucing itu entah kenapa terdengar sangat senang.

"Aneh, apa kamu merasa lega?" Yuichiro bertanya.

"Tidak juga.."

Yuichiro mendengus. Kucing di hadapannya ini merupakan teman yang buruk dipandangannya. Kok bisa-bisanya gitu si Mikaela memelihara binatang aneh itu?

"Aku bilang jika Mika menggunakan sihir, kan?" tanya kucing itu tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin iya.." balas Yuichiro asal-asalan.

"Kau tahu, dia sebenarnya memiliki sebuah mantera yang bisa menyembuhkannya dari penyakit. Atau lebih tepatnya sih, mantera untuk menukar tubuhnya dengan tubuhmu.."

Yuichiro seketika terkejut dengan sendirinya. Menukar tubuh?

"Aku tak mengerti.."

"Bodoh!" Kucing itu menatap bosan, "Maksudnya, dirinya dengan dirimu yang sehat akan bertukar tempat. Sehingga sudah pastikan jika Mika akan sehat-sehat saja?"

Yuichiro membatu. Agaknya mulai paham dengan maksud si kucing hitam.

Tapi itu mana mungkin kan? Mana mungkin Mikaela akan menggunakan sihir itu ke Yuichiro, karena jika itu terjadi, maka sama saja, Yuichiro yang malah mati.

"Jangan bercanda!" Yuichiro entah kenapa malah membentak.

Ia ingat dulu pernah berpikir jika saja dirinya berada diposisi temannya itu, tapi bukan berarti dirinya mau mengambil alih segala penderitaan dan berujung pada kematian. Itu kan sama saja seperti bunuh diri.

"Kau tahu, sekarang dia tengah mengorek sendiri lubang matanya, mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya itu, dan juga yah kau tahu sendirilah.. Kakinya itu jelek, makanya dia juga memotong kedua kaki busuknya itu.. Sehingga, ketika nanti kalian bertukaran tubuh, kau akan segera mati dalam kepedihan.." jelas kucing hitam panjang lebar.

"Mana mungkin dia melakukan itu!?"

"Melakukan apa?" kucing itu malah balik bertanya. "Ooh, menggunakan mantera untuk bertukar tubuh denganmu, begitu? Lalu mengeluarkan bola mata? Memotong kaki? Menginginkan dirimu mati dalam kepedihan?"

Yuichiro benar-benar frustasi. Kenapa kucing di hadapannya itu dapat berucap dengan entengnya? Yuichiro juga entah kenapa jadi gelisah sendiri mendengarkannya. Keringat mengalir bahkan matanya pun basah. Sekarang ada apa dengan dirinya?

Kucing hitam terdiam melihat reaksi Yuichiro yang hampir kacau itu. Kemudian binatang ini menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sembari menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang.. Mika di kamarnya, dengan perban melilit di sekitar mata. Dia bilang jika matanya itu sudah tak mau berfungsi lagi. Lalu selimut menutupi setengah badannya, jadi kau tak akan tahu jika dirinya kehilangan kedua kakinya. Dan juga, aroma kamar itu. Bau amis di mana-mana, yah.. Seperti bau darah.." terang kucing itu dengan nada santai.

Yuichiro entah kenapa membayangkan apa yang diterangkan binatang itu. Membayangkannya? Suasananya sungguh kacau. Yuichiro serasa ingin muntah jika keterusan memikirkan kondisi temannya itu. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk akibat sakit kepala yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, ketika melihat Mika dalam kondisi diujung kematian? Merasa kasihan? Atau malah jijik?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa! Mika ya Mika!" bentak remaja itu.

"Loh? Kau ini suka membentak ya? Apa kau pikir perkataanmu itu benar?"

Yuichiro memalingkan wajah. Seketika terdengar suara tawa kecil. Entah dari mana. Remaja ini mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari asal suara. Tak ada siapa pun, hanya dirinya dan kucing. Yuichiro memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sial, kenapa dirinya tak bisa berhenti menangis? Padahal yang menyerang matanya hanya serangga kecil, tapi kenapa rasanya pedih sekali?

"Hei.." kucing itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mika bilang, dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu.. Dia ingin meminjam tubuhmu untuk sehari.."

Manik hijau membelalak lebar, menatap terkejut ke arah si kucing hitam.

"Itu permintaan terakhirnya.. Ya, hanya sehari.."

Yuichiro terdiam. Kucing itu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh ketika merasa pembicaraannya sudah selesai.

Kemudian, bisik-bisikkan aneh tertangkap indera pendengaran remaja ini.

 _"_ _Katakan, kau menyukai Mika, kan? Kau benar-benar menyukainya? Bukan hanya karena kasihan?"_

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar tidak takut dengan penyakitnya, kan?"_

 _"_ _Kau mempercayainya? Yakin jika dirinya tidak berbohong atau bahkan berbuat licik terhadapmu.."_

 _"_ _Ayahmu memberitahu agar tidak pergi ke hutan. Tidak tahu juga siapa itu Mika. Lalu kau mempercayai temanmu itu, bukan ayahmu?"_

 _"_ _Dia hidup dalam ketepurukan, kau tidak. Dan itu yang ia inginkan.."_

 _"_ _Berpikir tak bisa kembali. Kau telah bertukaran tubuh dengannya."_

 _"_ _Lalu, setelah itu.."_

Kucing hitam tersenyum.

Yuichiro yakin jika kucing itu sekilas tersenyum. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ujung mulut kucing selalu turun ke bawah, mana mungkin binatang itu bisa tersenyum?

Pikiran Yuichiro sungguh sudah kacau balau. Ia tak bisa berpikir lurus kembali. Tubuhnya gemetaran, kakinya mulai terasa mati, membuat dirinya mau tak mau tersungkur di permukaan tanah. Manik hijau itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata, air kental bahkan berwarna merah. Pandangannya memudar, perih di mata semakin menjadi.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sekilas, Yuichiro merasa dapat melihat Mikaela. Temannya itu tengah terbaring di kasur, dengan perban disekitar mata. Selimut putih menutupi setengah tubuhnya, bahkan seprei berbercak merah di sana-sini.

Temannya itu melihat ke arah dirinya, walau ia tak mampu melihat. Mulut Mikaela terbuka, seperti tengah mengucapkan sesuatu.

 _"_ _Hanya untuk sehari.. Aku ingin meminjam tubuhmu.."_

Yuichiro bisa mendengar bisikkan itu. Dan untuk setelahnya, semua menjadi gelap..


	6. Chapter 6

Cahaya terang lilin di atas meja samar tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Remaja yang tengah terduduk di atas kursi itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang kini telah berwarna hijau.

Ia bisa melihat? Sungguh, seluruhnya terasa berbeda.

Remaja itu terdiam, menundukkan kepala, menatap ke arah dirinya sendiri. Kedua kakinya ada di bawah sana, menyentuh permukaan lantai. Tak ada perban yang melilit betisnya, berganti dengan sepatu kets membungkus telapak kakinya.

Remaja itu menggerakkan tangan, menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, merasakan jika seluruhnya sudah benar-benar berbeda.

"Ah? Astaga.. Terima kasih! Terima kasih sekali, Yuu-chan.." Remaja bersurai gelap itu bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menatap ke arah seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning yang kini tengah berbaring di atas kasur.

Dia, Yuichiro kini tengah pingsan. Matanya tertutupi oleh perban. Mulutnya sedikit buka-tutup, seperti berusaha untuk menarik udara banyak.

Sadar jika namanya disebut, kepala bersurai kuning itu menoleh ke samping, tersadar dari pingsannya. Gelap. Pandangannya benar-benar gelap seutuhnya.

"Ugh.."

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuichiro perlahan tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa hatinya sedikit senang, senang karena temannya itu merasa senang. Namun tiba-tiba, senyum itu luntur seketika. Rautnya berubah, mulut membuka seperti ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"AGH...! GAAAHHH...!" Remaja bersurai kuning itu mulai berteriak.

"Hei, hei, Yuu-chan!" Mikaela mendekati. "Lihat! Lihat aku! Sekarang aku berada di tubuhmu, Yuu-chan.. Sungguh, ini luar biasa.. Aku merasa sangat ringan sekali ketika berada di dalam tubuh tak berpenyakitan ini.." terang remaja ini dengan bangganya.

"Ahh?"

"Ups, maaf.. Kamu kan gak bisa lihat?"

Mikaela menggerakkan tangannya, membelai kepala bersurai kuning itu. Namun tangan remaja di hadapannya menepis dengan kasar. Yuichiro menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha untuk menahan sakit yang ia terima di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aakkhh.." Teriakan tak lepas dari mulut Yuichiro. Remaja ini mencengkeram seprei kuat-kuat, meninggalkan bekas-bekas kusut di sana.

"Ah, apa itu sakit, Yuu-chan?" Manik hijau menatap kasihan. "Tapi aku rasa itu memang sakit. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ambilkan obat penghilang rasa sakit.."

"To.. tolong.." Yuichiro serasa ingin menangis, tapi apa yang ia dapat. Ketika berusaha untuk mengeluarkan air mata, daerah sekitar matanya itu benar-benar terasa perih seutuhnya.

Mikaela tersenyum kecil, membelai kepala temannya sebentar, kemudian bergerak menuju ke arah meja. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah obat dari dalam sana.

Yuichiro berusaha untuk menerima segalanya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

"Mi.. Mika.., ka.. kakiku.." ucap remaja bersurai kuning terdengar serak.

Mikaela melirik dari balik punggungnya, "Kenapa?"

Yuichiro terdiam, tak membalas.

Memang kenapa dengan kakinya? Apa ia merasakan jika benda itu sudah menghilang?

Bodoh sekali. Mikaela entah kenapa tertawa sendiri dalam hati.

Remaja bersurai gelap itu kemudian bergerak mengambil cangkir di atas meja dekat jendela, menuangkan air ke dalamnya, dan tentunya obat yang ia ambil tadi. Sebuah obat bulat layaknya permen dicemplungkan ke dalam cangkir berisi air. Seketika obat itu melembur dengan air tersebut, merubah warnanya menjadi merah pekat kemudian kembali lagi menjadi bening layaknya air biasa.

Mikaela tersenyum kecil, kemudian membawa minuman itu ke temannya.

"Ini dia, Yuu-chan. Kau akan merasa lebih baik jika sudah meminum ini.."

Yuichiro menerima dengan baik cangkir yang diberikan Mikaela, tanpa pikir panjang lagi remaja bersurai kuning itu langsung saja meneguk habis air dalam cangkir tersebut. Manik hijau terus memperhatikan, padahal hatinya sudah membelunjak ingin tertawa.

Seketika, gerakan Yuichiro terhenti. Cangkir yang ia genggam perlahan terlepas dari pegangannya, jatuh hingga ke lantai.

"Ahahahaa..! Kau meminumnya..!" Mikaela sudah tak mampu membendung kesenangannya.

Yuichiro bergerak resah, kedua tangan mencengkeram lehernya sendiri. Ungkapan-ungkapan tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan darah ikut memuncrat. Yuichiro merasakan jika tenggorokannya amat sangat panas, bahkan untuk menelan pun terasa sakit.

"Kau tahu, itu adalah obat pembakar tenggorokan.."

Yuichiro tersentak, menatap temannya itu, bertanya kenapa.

Mikaela terdiam, menatap ke arah lain sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya, "Yah, untuk setelah ini aku tak ingin mendengar teriakanku sendiri.. Aku tak kuat mendengarnya.."

Mendengar itu, Yuichiro terdiam, entah kenapa diri sendiri merasa tolol.

"Apa itu sakit?" Mikaela bertanya, "Hei, apa itu sakit? Semuanya, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada bangga. "Yah.., itulah yang aku rasakan setiap hari. Tapi jika untuk tenggorokan itu, aku tak tahu rasa sakitnya seperti apa. Hehee.."

Yuichiro mengepalkan tangannya kuat serta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Darah mulai mengalir kembali, dari mulut bahkan matanya yang dililiti perban. Mikaela memperhatikan bagian selimut, dan yah.. Selimut yang dulunya berwarna putih kini sudah penuh dengan noda merah.

Apa bagian kaki temannya itu berdarah kembali?

Remaja bersurai kuning itu menggerakan dirinya, bergerak ke arah samping di mana temannya berada. Tangan menjulur hendak meraih.

Mikaela yang mengetahui gerak gerik Yuichiro segera mundur ke belakang, membuat temannya itu malah terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"Ah, kau bisa membuat baju ini kotor nanti.." ucap Mikaela santai sembari memperhatikan diri sendiri, untung tidak ada bercak darah yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya.

Yuichiro mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat dengan jelas jika hidungnya juga mengalirkan darah. Mungkin terantuk lantai ketika jatuh tadi. Remaja itu menyeret tubuhnya mendekati remaja bersurai gelap.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Mikaela bertanya.

"..." Yuichiro membuka mulut, berusaha mengeluarkan suara. "Kk.. baa.. kn..!"

Mikaela mengangkat kedua alisnya. Agaknya mengerti apa yang diucapkan temannya itu.

"'Kembalikan'? Bukannya kau sudah meminjamkan tubuh ini?"

Yuichiro terdiam, menundukkan kepala kemudian menggeleng pelan. Iya benar jika dirinya mau meminjamkan tubuhnya, tapi tak seperti ini caranya. Hal ini begitu menyiksa, bayangan akan temannya yang baik itu perlahan luntur sudah.

Mikaela menundukkan kepala, menatap ke arah temannya yang kini sudah berada tepat di bawahnya.

"Tidak akan! Aku janji ini hanya akan satu hari.. Mana mungkin kamu berbohong, kan?"

Padahal, dalam hati Mikaela tahu, temannya itu mana mungkin berbohong.

Manik hijau itu kemudian sedikit melirik ke arah lain, perlahan senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya.

Remaja bersurai gelap itu membawa dirinya berlutut di bawah, menatap tubuh yang dulu adalah tubuhnya. Tangan terjulur, membelai surai kuning itu pelan. Perlahan menyentuh dagu temannya dan mengangkatnya agar bisa saling bertatapan.

Yuichiro terdiam, tak tahu hendak berbuat apa si Mikaela. Mulutnya masih saja buka tutup, berusaha untuk bernapas melalui mulut. Manik hijau sedikit menatap kasihan, kemudian dengan baik hatinya Mikaela mencium bibir pucat berlumuran darah itu.

Rasa asin seketika menyerang. Tak bertahan lama, Mikaela segera menarik diri, tak mau jika bibirnya nanti kena pengaruh obat yang temannya minum. Yuichiro membatu. Ada apa? Tiba-tiba?

"Kau sangat baik, Yuu-chan.." bisik Mikaela tepat di telinga temannya. "Dan juga sempurna.. Itu sebabnya aku tak akan pernah mengembalikan ini.." Kata-katanya agak memelan. "Aku akan meminjam tubuh ini untuk selamanya.."

Jika saja Yuichiro memiliki mata, mungkin dirinya akan memandang temannya terkejut serta tak percaya.

"Hehehee.." Mikaela segera mendorong jauh temannya itu dengan kasar, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Jika kau merasa tubuh ini penting untukmu, ambillah sendiri, itu pun jika kau bisa! Ahahahaa..." Tawanya lepas, merasakan jika dirinya adalah pemenangnya.

Yuichiro menggertakkan giginya, temannya itu, sudah bukan lagi temannya. Remaja ini berusaha menyeret tubuhnya, hendak mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Mikaela tak henti-hentinya tertawa, melihat perjuangan temannya atau lebih tepatnya penderitaan temannya itu.

Dengan tidak terhormatnya, Mikaela menendang kepala Yuichiro. Tubuh itu kontal ke belakang. Perban di matanya perlahan mengendur dan terlepas, memperlihatkan mata yang seluruhnya hitam tanpa isi.

Mata kesengsaraan..

"Hahaa, nikmati penderitaanmu, Yuu-chan.. Aku harus ke sekolah.." ucap Mikaela santai sembari berlari keluar dari ruang kamar itu.

Yuichiro terdiam, merasakan segala kesakitan di tubuhnya, bahkan dinginnya lantai pun dapat ia rasakan. Mulut membuka, hendak berteriak tapi sakit sekali tenggorokkannya itu. Entah sudah banyak darah yang mengalir dari mulut, mata, bahkan kakinya yang tak ada.

Remaja ini berusaha menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh percaya dengan orang yang baru saja ia temui? Kenapa? Apa karena Yuichiro baru tahu rasanya memiliki seorang 'teman'? Padahal di luar sana banyak sekali orang-orang yang peduli akan dirinya, tapi kenapa dirinya malah terus mempertahankan Mikaela?

Apa karena munculnya perasaan aneh itu? Cinta buta..

 _"Mulai merasakan penyesalan?"_

Bisikan terdengar samar, entah dari mana..

 _"Tak apa.. Besok aku akan membantumu mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ending 3**

Hidup dalam keluarga yang biasa. Bersama dengan seorang ayah dan juga tentunya ibu.

Ketika Mikaela menginjak umur 9 tahun, dirinya entah kenapa terserang sebuah penyakit misterius. Ayahnya yang dulu baik, kini mulai bersikap acuh terhadap Mikaela. Ibunya? Dia adalah seorang ibu, tentu saja masih peduli dengan anak satu-satunya itu.

Namun tetap saja, ayahnya jadi sering marah-marah, mengatakan jika Mikaela itu anak haram dan bukan anak kandungnya. Mikaela sebenarnya tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan ayahnya. Anak haram bagaimana?

Ayahnya bilang jika Mikaela itu anak kecelakaan, ibunya dulu itu gadis jalang yang suka disodok sana sini. Namun ayahnya terlalu cinta mati dengan wanita itu sehingga ketika ibunya mengandung Mikaela, ayahnya mau tak mau harus tanggung jawab.

Mikaela ingat sekali, dulu ayah dan ibunya tak pernah bertengkar seperti itu. Semua ini terjadi karena dirinya tiba-tiba sakit. Mikaela juga berhenti sekolah, dunia luar akan memperparah keadaannya, begitu kata ibu.

Akhirnya Mikaela dikurung dalam rumah, tak boleh keluar dan hanya belajar dari buku. Tak ada teman sama sekali yang mau berkunjung, bahkan jika Mikaela nekat keluar untuk bermain, maka ayahnya akan segera memukul kaki anaknya itu.

Mikaela merasa benci dengan semuanya. Siapa yang salah? Kenapa harus dirinya yang menderita semua ini? Penyakit sialan! Kenapa muncul disaat tidak menyenangkan?

Lalu, tahun demi tahun berlalu. Ibunya jadi semakin sibuk dengan dunia luar. Ayahnya pun begitu. Mikaela hanya tinggal di rumah sendirian, menunggu kepulangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan keperkarangan belakang, hanya di sana, ia tak mau kakinya dipukul oleh ayahnya lagi lantaran nekat keluar rumah.

Di sana, Mikaela mulai mendengar bisik-bisikan tetangga. Menggosipkan jika ibunya tidak waras, apalagi ayahnya yang bodoh karena mau-maunya menikah dengan wanita jalang itu.

Mikaela entah kenapa benci dengan tetangga tukang gosip itu. Walaupun buruk, mereka orang tuanya, itu yang Mikaela saat itu pikirkan, namun suatu saat Mikaela akan menarik kata-katanya sendiri.

Ketika suatu hari, pada waktu malam hari, Mikaela menemukan jika ibunya akan pergi dari rumah. Tentunya bersama pria lain. Mikaela waktu itu bertanya, "Kenapa? Apa ayah adalah orang yang tidak sempurna?"

Namun apa jawaban yang bocah polos ini dapatkan? Ibunya merasa gagal menikahi ayahnya itu, apalagi dengan kelahiran anak penyakitan seperti Mikaela, ibunya tentu tidak akan hidup tenang jika berada dalam keluarga kacau seperti itu. Makanya wanita itu pergi mencari pria yang lebih pantas untuk dirinya.

Jadi begitu? Mikaela merasa jika dirinya dan ayahnya telah dilupakan oleh wanita itu. Bocah ini benci. Perkataan orang-orang tentang ibunya adalah wanita jalang ternyata benar. Maka dengan kebencian yang sudah memuncak, Mikaela menggorok leher ibunya dengan pisau. Menggoyak bagian situ hingga urat nadi putus bahkan berceceran keluar.

Ayahnya melihat dan menangisi kematian wanita itu. Ia tidak memperhatikan Mikaela. Ayahnya hanya fokus ke wanita jalang itu.

Kenapa? Padahal ibunya itu adalah wanita yang tak pantas untuk pria sebaik ayahnya. Tapi kenapa ayahnya malah menangisi kematian ibunya? Kenapa ayahnya juga tak pernah mau memandang Mikaela?

Kenapa?

Mikaela murka. Maka ia juga membunuh pria itu dengan pisau yang ia bawa. Menusuknya dari belakang hingga dirasa pria itu mati kehabisan darah. Tak ada perlawanan, ayahnya seperti memang menginginkan untuk mati.

Dan setelah itu, semua berakhir. Mikaela bertemu dengan iblis, Ia akan membantunya. Namun Mikaela menolak, dirinya sudah tak kuat untuk hidup. Iblis itu hanya tertawa, mengatakan jika Mikaela adalah manusia pengecut yang tak mau menerima kekuatan bahkan kehidupan baru.

Mikaela bukan pengecut, ia hanya lelah.

Namun semua itu tak menghentikan niat iblis untuk merasuki bocah itu. Mikaela sudah berkali-kali memutus nadi di tangannya, dan yang ia terima hanya penderitaan sakit tanpa menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Apa ini? Kehidupan abadi?

Tak ada pilihan lain, Mikaela akhirnya menuruti saja kemauan si iblis. Seketika rumahnya terbakar, menghilangkan segala kesedihan juga kesengsaraan. Ia mengajak Mikaela pindah ke hutan, memberikan rumah untuk tinggal.

Dan setelahnya, iblis itu mengajarkan beberapa mantera untuk menyembuhkan Mikaela dari penyakit, dengan syarat Mikaela harus memberikannya makanan berupa jiwa manusia.

Maka Mikaela akan berpura-pura baik terhadap siapa saja yang datang berkunjung. Entah itu bocah nyasar, tukang pos, perempuan cantik, atau bahkan om-om mesum.

Lalu tibalah hari itu..

Yuichiro adalah remaja misterius yang telah masuk ke dalam kehidupan seorang Mikaela. Selama ini Mikaela akan membiarkan orang-orang yang berkunjung ke dalam rumahnya, membiarkan orang-orang itu mati dimakan oleh kegelapan.

Namun tidak untuk Yuichiro. Dia membiarkan remaja itu berkunjung hingga kamar. Karena iblis berkata, hanya orang itulah yang mampu menyembuhkan Mikaela dari penyakitnya.

Maka Mikaela pun berusaha untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Yuichiro. Bersosialisasi bahkan menjadi apalah itu yang disebut dengan 'teman'.

Mikaela tak pernah sekalipun merasakan pertemanan, bahkan berpikir jika suatu saat Yuichiro akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya yang telah membuangnya. Namun, dugaannya itu ternyata salah.

Yuichiro adalah sosok manusia yang amat sangat berbeda dari bayangan Mikaela. Orang itu begitu baik juga peduli.

Mikaela sempat berpikir, apa yang bisa dilakukan Yuichiro untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya?

Iblis pun menjawab, dengan bertukar tubuh maka Mikaela akan hidup, sedangkan Yuichiro tentu saja akan mati.

Mikaela sedikit syok mendengarnya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus bertukar tubuh? Itu sama saja dengan dia membunuh temannya kan?

Namun, rasa egois Mikaela memuncak. Tak ada itu pertemanan. Ia penasaran akan sebuah kehidupan. Maka dirinya tetap menjalankan apa mantera dari si iblis. Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit bahkan penderitaan yang dirasakan temannya itu. Mikaela hanya tertawa, tertawa di atas penderitaan Yuichiro.

 _"Kau tertawa, tapi apakah sisi satumu tak merasa bersedih?"_

 _"Kau menyukainya? Atau memanfaatkannya?"_

 _"Apa kau pikir, setelah ini semuanya akan berjalan sesuai kehendakmu?"_

Mikaela merasa bahwa dirinya bodoh. Disatu sisi, dirinya memang menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

Yuichiro berusaha untuk bersuara, namun hanya darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Mikaela terdiam, mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan temannya itu.

 _"Jika ini yang kau inginkan, maka tak apa._

 _Aku tahu jika selama ini kamu hidup dalam penderitaan bahkan kesendirian._

 _Aku tahu diriku sendiri juga terlalu bodoh masuk dalam kehidupanmu bahkan percaya denganmu._

 _Tapi aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Aku senang jika kau senang. Aku juga bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan dirimu, entah apa itu yang aku syukuri._

 _Dan, jika ini adalah akhir untukku, maka ingatlah satu hal, Mika.._

 _Kita selamanya adalah 'teman', kan?"_

Maka, air mata seketika tumpah dari manik hijaunya.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan diriku?" Mikaela bergumam tidak jelas.

Kenapa dirinya malah menangis?

 _"Kau sama saja membuang 'teman' terbaikmu.."_

"TIDAK..!"

Mikaela berteriak. Membuang jauh-jauh pisau di tangannya. Ia mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh?

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.."

Remaja bersurai gelap itu bergerak memeluk tubuh rapuh di hadapannya.

Yuichiro tersentak kaget, merasakan kehangatan disekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan ia tersenyum tipis, tangan bergerak membalas pelukan temannya itu. Matanya kembali mengaliri air darah, mengotori seragam Mikaela.

Mikaela mempererat pelukannya, tak henti-hentinya menangis bahkan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

Apakah kata 'maaf' saja cukup? Tidak! Mikaela merasa jika dirinya harus mengembalikan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara hangat berhembus perlahan, masuk dari jendela yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup, menggoyangkan tirai sewarna putih gading transparan. Seorang remaja bersurai gelap terduduk di samping kasur, menatap sayu ke arah temannya yang kini telah tertidur lelap.

Mikaela menggenggam tangan Yuichiro lembut. Seketika tangan itu sedikit bergetar perlahan. Mikaela mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke arah Yuichiro yang tengah menggerakkan kepalanya, nampak tengah mencari keberadaan temannya itu.

"Mi.. Mik.. aa.." panggil Yuichiro, masih dengan suara seraknya. "Kk.. di.. nii.. knn.."

"Stt.." Mikaela mempererat genggamannya, "Berhenti bersuara, Yuu.. Itu akan menyakiti dirimu.." ucap Mikaela pelan.

Yuichiro terdiam, kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur tenang.

Suasana menghening seketika.

Mikaela menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berpikir tentang keadaan Yuichiro juga dirinya.

 _"Kau adalah manusia paling merepotkan!"_

 _"Lalu apa maumu?"_

Apa maunya? Tentu saja mengembalikan seluruhnya menjadi normal.

Kejadian, semuanya, sungguh berjalan tak masuk akal. Penyesalan menghantui remaja itu. Ia merasa jika dirinya memang tidak pantas memiliki seorang 'teman'.

Yuichiro adalah makhluk berhati mulia, atau mungkin dia memang terlalu baik, walaupun bodoh, namun dirinya telah mengajarkan Mikaela banyak hal. Terutama tentang pertemanan dan juga cinta. Serta arti kehidupan.

Yuichiro memang hanya manusia biasa, bukan Tuhan yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit. Bagi Mikaela, sosok Yuichiro menyerupai seorang malaikat yang mau berusaha menolong. Walau kenyataan, tak semua malaikat bisa menolong.

Tapi setidaknya, Mikaela benar-benar merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Yuichiro.

Manik hijau kembali menatap temannya. Mikaela tersenyum tipis sembari membelai surai kuning di hadapannya. Yuichiro membuka mulut, hendak bertanya kenapa.

"Terima kasih, Yuichiro.." ucap Mikaela lembut. Ia bergerak kembali menarik temannya itu ke dalam pelukannya, untuk terakhir kali.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar terang di langit biru. Awan tipis sedikit menutupi laju sinarnya.

Yuichiro membuka matanya perlahan, pandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit biru. Remaja ini terduduk perlahan, menatap sekitar yang merupakan ladang rumput dengan beberapa bunga di sekitarnya.

Ada di mana dirinya?

Ini.. ini daerah hutan kan?

Yuichiro mulai memandang resah sekitar. Kepala berkali-kali celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari, mencari-cari sesuatu. Namun tak ada yang ia temukan sama sekali, lingkungan ini hanya sebuah hutan biasa.

Tidak ada rumah itu..

Perlahan, manik hijau menangkap sebuah buku bersampul merah yang terletak di dekatnya. Buku ini kan..

Yuichiro mengambilnya, mengusap sampul luarnya yang sedikit kotor, perlahan membukannya dan mulai membaca..

 _"_ _Yuichiro, ya? Iya, itulah namamu.._

 _Aku tak tahu bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi,_

 _kau datang tiba-tiba dan mengubah hidupku._

 _Memelukku, lebih dekat dengan dirimu.._

 _Dengan matamu, kau selalu membuatku tertawa._

 _Kau ajarkan aku banyak hal, walau kutahu kau bodoh,_

 _namun kau selalu berusaha untuk membuat segalanya lebih baik._

 _Apa itu teman? Apa itu cinta?_

 _Apa semua itu dapat kupelajari di buku?_

 _Lalu, akan kusebut apa sosokmu itu?_

 _Penyelamat? Atau malaikat?_

 _Yuichiro.._

 _Kau tahu ada berapa warna pelangi?_

 _Orang bilang jika hidup itu banyak warna, sama seperti pelangi.._

 _Tapi aku tak pernah merasakan pelangi itu muncul dalam hidupku._

 _Lalu kau datang,_

 _Berusaha untuk melukiskan pelangi dalam kegelapan malam._

 _Aku tak pernah berharap semua ini akan berakhir,_

 _namun takdir berkata berbeda, tapi aku tak menyalahkan takdir._

 _Aku malah bersyukur karena takdir telah mempertemukan kita._

 _Pertemuan kita begitu singkat.._

 _Kuharap kau selalu mengingat kenangan-kenangan antara kau dan aku._

 _Yuichiro, ya? 'Teman' terbaikku, kan?_

 _Akan selalu kuingat.._

 _Semua hal yang kau berikan.._

 _Warna matamu.. Suaramu.. Tingkahmu.. Kehangatanmu.. Semuanya.._

 _Yuichiro.. Yuichiro.. Yuichiro.. Yuichiro.._

 _Aku tak pernah bosan mengucapkan nama itu.._

 _Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik.._

 _Kau memiliki banyak teman yang peduli terhadap dirimu.._

 _Ayahmu juga orang yang baik.._

 _Syukuri segala hal yang kau terima.._

 _Dan.._

 _Terima kasih untuk segalanya.._

 _Walau aku tak di_ _sampingmu, kuharap kau akan terus mengingatku,_

 _Sebagai 'teman' terbaikmu.._

 _Sayonara.. Yuu-chan.."_

Air mata seketika tumpah. Yuichiro berteriak sejadinya, menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang menyerang dirinya. Merasakan kehilangan akan seseorang yang berarti.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa harus Mikaela?

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan biji-biji dandelion di sekitar ladang itu. Yuichiro mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke arah biji dandelion yang semakin terbang jauh ke angkasa.

Langit biru..

Yuichiro entah kenapa merasa dirinya lemah.

Remaja itu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya menatap ke arah buku bersampul merah yang ia bawa. Perlahan senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Mikaela, ya? Entah kenapa aku masuk ke dalam rumahmu, itu diluar dugaan walau sebenarnya kucingmulah yang menuntunku ke sana.." gumam Yuichiro pelan. "Pertemuan kita memang singkat, tapi aku mensyukuri semuanya.."

Angin kembali berhembus, kali ini lebih lembut dan terasa hangat. Yuichiro bisa merasakan jika sosok itu hadir perlahan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya juga, 'teman' terbaikku.."

 **-[** **THE END** **]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Phew, akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga.. gimana-gimana? adakah kesan pesan terakhir?

apakah Ending3 ini berkesan? atau biasa saja? yaah, maafkan saya yang tak pandai membuat kisah yang sedih-sedih.

hmm, bagaimana jika kita bahas sedikit-sedikit..

Ayah Mikaela bilang jika Mikaela itu anak haram, dan ayahnya bodoh mau maunya saja menikahi wanita itu. Nah, untuk ini si ibunya Mikaela itu emang gak waras. Jadi dia kayak pake jampi-jampi gitu buat dapetin si pria. Ceritanya dulu, ayahnya Mikaela itu kaya, makanya si wanita pengen kawin sama dia. Lalu, karena pake jampi-jampi maka anaknya kena kutukan, jadi terserang penyakit misterius yang tak tahu nyembuhinnya gimana.

Kalian baca yang epilog? Disitu kan dikatakan jika Mikaela dengan tubuh barunya masih terserang penyakit yang sama, nah itu sejenis kutukan gitu.

Terus si iblis. Saya agak bingung, entah kenapa peran iblis di sini agak-agak baik. Soalnya dirinyalah yang bisik-bisiki Mikaela pas ending3 ini. Pas di chap 1 dan 2, si iblis juga yang sengaja memberikan jebakan di sana-sini.

Konyol ya? Hahahaa.. tapi memang begitulah apa yang tertulis. kalau di cerita Witch's House aslinya sih tak seperti ini. yaah, saya kan bilang jika cerita pasti akan saya ubah-ubah sedikit.

Oh ya, pasti bertanya-tanya di akhir cerita pergi ke mana si Mikaela. well, maafkan saya yang ngebuat dia mati. yah, karena bagaimana pun juga, jiwa yang kotor penuh dendam dan lain-lain, pasti akan enak dimakan sama iblis. makanya Mikaela ilang di makan kegelapan. ingat di ending2? di situ kucing hitam mengatakan, "bagaimanapun juga, kau kan makananku.." ya kalau tak salah seperti itu.

Sudah, maaf jadi banyak cingcangcong..

Kepada kalian semua yang menyempatkan membaca kisah saya ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Yang sempat review, bahkan tekan-tekan fav or fol, saya ucapkan terima kasih juga. Yang baca tanpa jejak-jeka juga terima kasih. *peluksemuapembaca

Saya janjikan jika ini akan tamat? Dan ini tamat loh.. duh, senangnya bisa menamatkan fik yang banyak chapter.. *tebarbunga

Well, sayonara all~


End file.
